Ex Gremory's live
by Ryuujin Gremory
Summary: si encuentran alguna relación con mangas actuales es porque me basé en los animes que vi para revivir sus recuerdos y memorias. Si se preguntan cómo se todo esto es que sin duda lo conozco mejor que nadie, pero si no me creen, no me importa, porque solo quiero entretener a algunos con esto y sepan sobre la vida de Ex Gremory. actualizare no semanal pero si lo hare, soy cubano nooo
1. Chapter1:El Dios dragon Carmesi infinito

Era ase una vez (mehhhhh a la mierda con lo viejo)

Una vez un chico pelirrojo de por lo menos 6 años de edad estaba en su cuarto practicando para su siguiente entrenamiento y entonces alguien toca la puerta *toc*toc*.

¿Ex-oniisan puedo pasar? - Pregunto una chica de pelo rubio pidiendo que su hermano la dejara pasar.

Si claro entra Onee-chan. –Dice nuestro protagonista dejando su espada de madrera junto a su espada carmesí.

¡mouuuu! Te dije que no me llames Onee-chan Airi A-i-ri, pero, de todos modos, dice tu hermano Kurenai que lo veas en 10 minutos para darte un regal…- no pudo terminar porque su hermano había utilizado una de las técnicas de su padre y se desapareció en el aire para terminar en el laboratorio de su hermano mayor y verle cuanto antes.

¿Kurenai ya terminaste la Busted Gear artificial? –pregunto Ex incrédulo de la emoción.

Espera un momento ya casi termino –respondió un pelinegro de ojos violeta trabajando en lo que parece ser un aparato de color escarlata con una joya verde en el reverso de su mano.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiii – mirando- enseguida vuelvo – dice Ex desapareciendo y 10 segundos después apareciendo con una soda patrocinada por su madre.

Sí que aprendiste bien la técnica de tu padre sacada de ficción, después de todo el la llamo Hiraishin no Jutsu. Es único en su especie además de estar regados por todo el castillo.

Sí, pero eso fue hace 3 años atrás desde ese día no lo vemos excepto nuestra imouto Ernestine. Dijo Ex con cierta melancolía y rastros de odio hacia su padre en su mirada.

No te preocupes Ex él no nos dejó a nuestra suerte solo tenía mucho trabajo político ya que es el hijo de Satanás y el hijo que nunca tuvo nuestro abuelo Satán así que por lo tanto tiene demasiado deber político sobre sí mismo.

Si, si, solo lo dices porque creen ciegamente en él, pero es mentira- claramente gritando con ira en su voz- **Porque siempre creen ciegamente en el cu** **á** **ndo nos dej** **ó** **a nuestras madres nuestro cuidado env** **é** **s de cuidarnos el, no sabes cu** **á** **nto estuve entrenando para igualarlo.**

Ex cálmate, si sigues así entraras en modo berseker y perderás él control sobre ti mismo- dijo Kurenai desesperado por calmar a Ex quien estaba al tope de la ira con su aura casi al 10% de su potencial dejando un terremoto en el inframundo.

El terremoto era tal que su madre fue a donde su hijo para calmarle para después quedar de rodillas al ver el aura que su hijo nunca desprendió, en ese momento ella comprendió que su hijo era tan fuerte como su padre, pero en ese momento era más fuerte que cuando sintió su aura por ultima ves que estaba utilizando el 5% de su aura completa lo que superaba a su padre en unas 5 veces, pero ese no era el caso ahora debía parar a su hijo ahora o nunca porque Kurenai se estaba asfixiando en el suelo estampado de calcomanía luchando para levantarse inútilmente.

Ex detente ahora mismo- claramente expulsando su aura enojada Rias trataba de calmar a su hijo Ex Gremory- detente antes de que mates a algún inocente en tu terremoto.

 **Nadie me entiende cuando digo que tou-san nos abandon** **ó** **y dejo que nuestras madres nos cuidaran, enserio le tienen tanta fe a ese Lucifer de mierda-** dijo clara mente con la voz de berseker sobresaliendo- **Todos le tienen fe ciega mientras yo me la pas** **é** **entrenando como loco con Kiba-sensei solo para verle en los barrios altos.**

Ex contrólate ahora mismo porque si no lo haces terminaras como objetivo de los ancianos del consejo de diablos y te exiliaran.

Ja…ja…ja…ja…qué demonios paso- dijo el casi inconsciente Ex al borde del desmallo y para preocupación de su madre tenía parte de su aura aun sobresaliendo, pero era demasiado débil- ¿Ocurrió de nuevo?

Si, ni de broma se me ocurrirá irte a la contra…-fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

No te culpes Kurenai-niisan en primer lugar fue mi culpa por enfadarme con mi padre solo porque el trabajo no me deja verle desde los 3 años de edad así que no te cupés a ti mismo por eso- dijo Ex a su hermano Kurenai bastante triste por la cruda realidad de que su padre no estaba.

Luego de un buen rato fue a bañarse y después de un rato en el baño entro su madre para lavarle la espalda ya saben lo de siempre en cada día en el castillo Gremory. Pero en este momento era demasiado diferente porque su madre había entrado desnuda y Ex estaba expulsando su aura dragonea inconscientemente y mientras se da cuenta…demasiado tarde su madre avía caído en el trance del aura del dragón. Mientras su madre se le acerca con ojos claramente perdidos en lujuria él retrocede más y más al mismo tiempo que su madre se le acerca hasta que nuestro protagonista se cae en las aguas termales del castillo dejando que su madre le alcanzara en el punto que ella se mete como mismo llego al mundo y luego de tener a Ex en el pecho que lo amamanto por 1 año el pequeño de 6 años tuvo un derrame nasal que tiño el baño de el mismo color del cabello de las dos personas allí presentes y un par más escondidas, créanme que cuando Ex se dio cuenta de eso, más rápido que enseguida se separó de su madre en lo que pasa un rayo de Kurenai pasa por su mano. Regresando a el tema del baño Ex se separó a una velocidad que pasa la de su padre en batalla lo que la sorprendió bastante y la izo desearlo más a causa del aura dragonea.

Ex acaso n-no soy lo suficiente mente b-buena como para que…

RIAS NO LO HARE CON MI PROPIA MADRE ¿ENTIENDES? NUNCA PENSARE EN ACERLO CON MI MADRE, AUNQUE MI PROPIO PADRE ME LO DIAGA ¿ENTIENDES ESTO? – rugió el Gremory menor al ver que su madre lo deseaba para tener a su hermano pequeño. Quien gracias a su autocontrol se las arregló para no caer en la lujuria provocada por el dragón heredado de su padre, pero no era el caso en el momento crítico que estaba pasando el pequeño pelirrojo.

P-pero…

NADA DE PEROS RIAS GREMORY, NO ES NO, ASÍ QUE NO ME DISCUTAS ESTO VALE, NO SOY MI PADRE PARA SASCIAR TUS DECEOS SEXUALES EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo, así que no me molestes en lo que queda de día ¿A quedado claro?

S-si

Bien

Luego de un largo rato hablando con sus hermanos y explicándole todo a sus hermanas las cuales tienen un serio brocón con su hermano pelirrojo y como son muy hijas de su padre tratan de usar inútilmente su aura dragonea para atraerlo y cuando él se da cuenta les juega la MISMA broma siempre que lo hacen haciéndoles creer que tuvieron éxito y luego yéndose para donde no le puedan ver los demás siendo un poco agresivo y luego de eso dejándolas con las ganas de hacerlo duro contra el muro recibiendo después un sermón de sus madres porque son varias como ya saben algunas madres quienes me da flojera escribir porque son demasciadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Luego de mucho tiempo fuera del castillo Gremory en una cita por exigencia de sus hermanas como disculpa por el incidente del baño con su madre. Su padre casi lo asesina cuando se enteró de eso y no fue nada bonito que digamos porque su padre lo reto a un Rating Game en cual eventualmente gano el padre del protagonista por experiencia y lo apostado era que el que perdiera tenía que resignarse al amor de Rias Gremory y el pelirrojo se dejó vencer para salir de un buen lio además de evitar una guerra entra padre e hijo que destruiría el inframundo, luego del partido Rias se sintió bastante furiosa y decepcionada de saber que su hijo había perdido contra su padre sabiendo lo fuerte que era su pequeño, después de la laaaaaaaaaaarga explicación del pobre, maltratado y magullado Ex a su madre ella entendió el propósito de su orgulloso hijo.

-Ya entiendo así que perdiste a propósito para evitar que Issei te desapareciera de los 9 mundos ¿verdad? - Pregunto Rias a Ex que se ponía hielo en la frente por un chichón que le hizo su padre en el juego

-Si, además es demasiada responsabilidad para mi complacer a mi madre de…

-que ibas a decir Ex – dijo Issei con su Rebelión en el cuello de Ex.- ni se te ocurra decir ni hacer lo que estabas por decir o si no te daré la paliza de tu vida.

-Hai tou-sama – Dijo Ex haciendo la típica pose militar de los estadounidenses con un brazo con el puño cerrado en el corazón y el otro en posición firme.

-Qué bien que lo entiendas hijo y podrías dejar de hacer poses militares, me recuerdan la 2nda guerra mundial cuando Hitler estaba dominando el mundo.

-Hai- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien ahora tengo que volver a trabajar porque en estos tiempos todo está en mis manos y para mala suerte las decisiones públicas y generales es todo un buen follón.

\- ¿He? Estas tan ocupado.

-Su madre es lo que tengo que decirle a cada uno.

-Issei cuidado con esa boca frente a tu hijo.

-Ho. Lo ciento

En lo que ellos conversan Ex se había ido a el laboratorio de su hermano lo más calmado posible para no salirse de control como la vez anterior y destruir Lilith por completo gracias a su inmenso poder de destrucción y poder satánico heredado de sus padres y Vali Lucifer le entrenara dentro de poco para alcanzar el balance Breaker. Más tarde en la noche el pelirrojo estaba en el baño con su hermano Kurenai y este le dijo que termino el Busted Gear artificial y está terminándolo en detalles de la comunicación con Draig.

\- ¡Haaa ¡entonces puedes poner en el Sacred Gear artificial la conciencia de Draig ¿me equivoco?

[Si se puede ya que estoy dentro de ti ]

-D-D-Draigggg ¿Por qué te escucho si no tengo el Sacred Gear artificial de Kurenai?

\- ¿Q-q-que escuchas a Draig? ¿me tomas el pelo?

-N-no te tomo el pelo Kurenai lo escucho de verdad.

[No deliren más y date cuenta de que solo me escuchas tu]

-WATH DA FUCK. - de tal manera que el castillo entero lo escucho y llamo demasiado la atención.

\- ¿Que pasa Ex?

\- Solo lo puedo escuchar yo.

\- ¿P-pero qué coño estas diciendo? Lo escucho también.

[Al que escuchas no es a Draig si no a mi Albion]

-Pero qué demonios…

-Si Kurenai yo también lo oí.

-¡?L-los escuchas a los dos?¡

-no te pongas incrédulo solo que Draig escogió al más fuerte. Además, no siento nada que me ponga los pelos de punta al escucharlo

-E-eso sí que es verdad, Albion tiene una voz terrorífica pero no da miedo para nada mas bien tranquiliza.

-Lo mismo con Draig su voz inspira miedo, pero me tranquiliza oírlo.

[pues esto es un poco interesante ya que mi conciencia esta con la de tu padre quiere decir que él nos escucha también]

Así Ex se fue a su cuarto a esperar a que su hermano terminara de perfeccionar el Sacred Gear artificial y después quedar dormido con cara de póker o más conocido como pokerface. Pararon 14 horas y el no despertaba eran las 15:00 del día siguiente y su hermana Airi lo fue a despertar ya que su hermano no mostraba signos de despertar pronto para luego encontrarse con su hermano menor tratando de invocar la Juguernaut Drive y detenerlo en medio de la transformación para luego ver algo impresionante, él no tenía la Sacred Gear artificial de Kurenai y se puso en modo traína de poder infinito carmesí o mejor conocido como Crimson King Darkness.

\- ¡Sugoi ¡se parece al de papá con el poder de Ophis integrado ¡

\- A que si he. Lo llamo modo Dark Knight of the Crimson King ¿¡a que es genial?¡

-si pero que no tenía varios riesgos.

-mi cuerpo puede soportarlo por un día entero peleando con todo mi poder al máximo y una semana si peleo con el 10% de mi poder que es mucho para ser el de mi padre al 10 %, la diferencia es mucha.

-si papá con el 10% solo llega a tus talones debe de ser porque tienes el poder de la destrucción dentro mi príncipe carmesí.

-podrían dejar de una vez ese problema de incesto que tenéis conmigo.

-que malo eres Ex.*Snif* *Snif*

-nada de que soy malo, malo es lo que tienen conmigo ya que no está permitido en ningún lugar de los 9 mundos. Así que o se controlan o me voy por 2 años al mundo humano.

-Nooooooooooooooo, no te vayas al mundo humano por favor, moriría de soledad.

-pero no grites que te escuchan en el castillo entero.

-*Snif* *Snif*. Está bien. *Snif* *Snif*

Así Ex fue a el laboratorio de su hermano en su armadura para luego ser atacado por Kurenai con uno de sus rayos santos sin efecto sobre su armadura negruzca carmesí y el mismo.

Ahora sí que sé que esta armadura es la puta ostia- Con cierta impresión de su armadura negra

¿Ex eres tú?

Sí ¿qué pensabas?

Que eras algún intruso

E-enserio tengo que moderar mi presencia en esta armadura.

¿De dónde la sacaste? - con signos de interrogación en toda la cabeza.

Pues es una larga historia que Ophis me enseño para pelear combates peligrosos que requieren de su fuerza- respondió con un tic nervioso

¿Así que Ophis he? Interesante

No te acerques más que incomoda un poco ya que, podría volarte un bazo con solo tocarte.

¿E-enserio? Es impresionante el poder que tienes con el poder infinito de Ophis Uroboros además de papa nadie ha podido hacerse con ese poder tan magnifico.

Si esta es la primera vez que la uso, ya que no hay muchos combates seguidos y los enemigos no son ni la mitad de fuertes que mi padre.

Si es verdad, pero cuando papa sepa lo que tienes bajo la manga lo utilizara contra ti.

Tienes razón, pero solo subiré de nivel si es necesario.

Bueno si tú lo dices.

Que hacen aquí- dice la recién llegada al lugar Rias además de estar magullada está completamente cubierta de tierra que parecía que se enfrentó a un monstruo fuerte.

Estamos ablando de esta armadura.

Eh ¿ese es Issei verdad? – dijo con dudas sobre el aura de esa armadura

No soy yo Ex.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cómo es posible? Issei es el único que puede hacerlo.

Pero no sabías que tuve contacto con Ophis hace unos meses.

Pero que Mier… cierto casi digo algo que los niños no deben escuchar a esta edad.

No insinúes que no sabemos que ibas a decir.

Pero no lo digas con ese tono Ex porque se podría decir que estas amenazándola.

Podría ser.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque ella siempre regaña a mi padre por decirlo frente a mí. Básicamente se lo merece.

Ya veo.

Y el punto de todo es por Issei y sermonearme.

Exacto.

Después de un largo rato de palabras indecentes para la pobre Rias que tenía que aguantar porque las avía dicho anteriormente en su vida.

Pero que boca tan indecente la de tu madre Ex

Ni que lo digas Kurenai

U-ustedes dos parad de sermonearme- claramente roja como su cabello.

Bueno esa boca tendría que moderarse un poco ya que podría crearle problemas a la buena reputación de la familia.

Se podría saber quién te dijo eso.

Oba-san

¿Mi madre? –claramente avergonzada.

Si.

Pero qué vergüenza da saber eso.

Me ha pasado lo mismo con cierta persona.

Calla y no digas más- con cierta furia y vergüenza juntas.

Pues no descargues tu furia en mí y hazlo en ciertas 2 personas que son mi padre y oba –san.

Eso justo iba a hacer- yéndose a donde su madre y pedir una explicación para esto.

Después de una larga charla entre Kurenai y Ex se pusieron en marcha para probar el Busted Gear Diábolos cuanto antes y fue un éxito completo en cuanto a poder y balance Breaker también como con la conciencia de Draig fue llevada al Sacred Gear artificial de Kurenai con suma facilidad y también tenía los mismos poderes y resistencia que el de su padre en otras palabras un Epic Win para el pequeño científico de 5 años Jejeje.

Y bien ¿Cómo se siente Ex?

Sienta bastante cómodo por su peso y textura, pero se me hace difícil entender como activar el Balance Breaker con algo que proteger ya que no tengo… un segundo se lo que quiero proteger solo que… es un tanto… vergonzoso decirlo…

¿Qué es Ex? Solo suéltalo.

Quero proteger la…

Que pasa que no quieres decirlo, acaso es algo demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo.

Si demasiado

Pues me lo imagino.

Si te lo imaginas dime que es entonces dime que es.

¿La virginidad de tus hermanas?

C-COMO LO SUPISTE.

Simple no dejas que tus hermanas pasen la línea, pero no dejas a otros pasarla tampoco.

Con tan poca información sabes todo eso

Y que con eso. Lucifer también sacaba información bastante rápido

Eso sí que es verdad.

Y bien es eso ¿verdad? Pero no te atreves a tocar a ninguna mientras no dejas que nadie las toque es obvio además que el otro día vi cuando un chico se acercó a Airi mientras tu te tomabas un descanso de 1 minuto y la invito a salir un poco para pasarla "bien" con ella en el momento en que la tomo por el brazo apareciste en un instante para decirle que ella estaba contigo y que no quería que nadie la molestara. Se nota que también estás enamorado inconscientemente de ellas.

Puede que tengas razón porque abecés ciento que me engaño a mí mismo.

Tienes el sentimiento correcto.

Tienes razón

Y bien ¿Qué aras?

Me enfrentare a la realidad sin cruzar la línea prohibida que nuestro tío belphegor permitió hace mucho tiempo.

Pero recuerda que tu cordura tiene un límite, si alguien como tu madre o Helmwing te provoca, puede que termines cruzando esa línea en un segundo de provocación constante.

Tienes mucha razón al decirlo Kurenai ya que me éxito fácilmente con solo que me digan vamos a hacer pervertidas cosas juntos en especial si es mi madre o Helmwing que están muy bien dotadas de cuerpo.

Exacto tu lado dragoneó te hace tener ilusiones pervertidas de cosas como el incesto.

[Tiene razón Ex, tus impulsos de dragón te incitan a tener una relación de ese tipo con esas chicas dragón]

Mucha razón Draig mucha razón.

Y que podemos hacer para no salirme de control y atacar a mis hermanas y quedar mal conmigo mismo.

Fácil. Solo tienes que controlar tu impulso dragoneó y listo, pero no es tan fácil como lo digo.

Eso es verdad solo puedo hacerlo si entreno bien con Vali-sensei.

Y sigues los concejos de Draig.

[pues no me esperaba que dijeras eso]

[no subestimes a este pequeño chico]

Él tiene razón Draig es tan inteligente como yo para las estrategias.

[ya veo]

Y no tengo más opción que mejorar.

Luego de probar todos los medios para tener un autocontrol DIVINO como su padre, nada funciono y termino palmando la integridad de su cuerpo con un gran haduken de su hermana mayor, Airi, que tiene una fuerza que sobrepasa a el mismo Sairog Bael. En otras palabras, es la 2da más fuerte del inframundo mientras el primero es Ex.

Ambos a su corta edad desarrollaron un gran afecto el uno al otro llegando así a la relación prohibida por incluso el inframundo, el incesto, cosa que incluso te enviaría a lo más profundo del aveno en términos de inocencia. Y os lo juro la inocencia da miedo. Bueno me desvié del tema y esta vez ni su padre le salva de lo que se va a armar en el catillo Gremory.

4 años más tarde

Ex estaba por una estación subterránea de gran lujo y teniendo en cuenta que era de gran profundidad era fácil perderse.

A su lado estaba un hombre de estatura media con una bata blanca de científico, pelo negro y ojos color pardo.

Cuando Ex llego a su destino con lo primero que se encontró fue con su "peor enemigo", su padre era quien le esperaba en la entrada.

El pequeño Ex se incomodó al verle de nuevo ya que no se esperaba encontrárselo otra vez en su vida.

Ex ya tuvo muchas aventuras en su infancia, pero era momento de tener una misión en concreto.

Ex cuanto tiempo.

S-si cuanto tiempo, casi 5 años. – dijo Ex con un tono apagado.

Ven por aquí. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Estaban caminando y de repente se encuentran con un gran robot de 25M de alto y 5.6M de ancho.

Un EVA, traducido en sus siglas Evangelion, la máquina de combate más avanzada del inframundo, hasta ahora. Y quiero que tú la manejes.

¿Qué ganaría con esto?

Fama

La tengo desde tiempos inmemorables.

Dinero

Lo tengo desde que nací

Entonces podrías salvar a quienes más amas en esta guerra…

¿guerra?

Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se me fue la lengua.

Issei-sama me temo que tendrá que explicarle a Ex-sama todo desde el principio. – dijo el hombre que acompañaba a nuestro protagonista en su trayecto.

Si eso parece. Bueno Ex lo que pasa es que un grupo de terroristas estaba probando un arma experimental parecida a esta que tienes delante sois 2 pilotos tú y Asuka Soryu Langlei, ella es excepcional como piloto del EVA, pero tú necesitas un poco de entrenamiento y listo, antes que todo necesitamos ver tu índice de conexión con el EVA. Si excedes el 40% de conexión eres compatible con ella…

Ya veo, y esa chica, Asuka, como es su conexión con el EVA.

Es de 80%.

¡WOW ¡Increíble

Yo también casi me desmayo cuando lo vi.

Por 3ra vez entiendo cómo te sientes.

¿a qué sí?

Pues sí y ¿no es esa pequeña rubia que viene?

¿he? Ha si es ella déjame presentaros.

Yo me presentare solo.

Ok

Hola ¿Él es el nuevo?

Si él es mi hijo Ex Gremory, Ex, ella es Asuka Soryu Langlei

U-un gusto. – claramente sonrojado

También e-es un gusto- sonrojada por la cara de nuestro protagonista.

Parece que ciertos chicos se enamoraron a primera vista. – dijo Issei con cara de troll

Cl-claro que no, que crees – dijo claramente sonrojado hasta las orejas nuestro protagonista

Pues yo sí que lo admito – dijo Asuka honestamente

Valla honestidad la de esta pequeña chica.

Ok esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Ex extrañado por la forma en la que se comporta la chica rubia.

Pues pienso que eres muy extraño por sonrojarte así si eres un asesino de primera y solo por esto te pones así, pero si lo tienes a punto de caramelo con tu mare mi pequeño… - se quedó a medias por una bola de poder de la destrucción en la mano de Ex.

No te atrevas a decir nada más que eso, o si no te las veras con mis bolas de poder de la destrucción sin piedad – dijo Ex mientras hacia la bola más y más grande.

Ok, Ok me retracto de lo que dije pero que no se te suba a la cabeza que solo por poder derrotarme una vez puedes conmi… - decía antes de que la bola pasara junto a él lo suficientemente comprimida como para detonar en una explosión de 45 metros a la redonda.

Calla de una vez y dime que hacemos aquí de una maldita vez.

Ok estamos buscando pilotos compatibles con el alma que pusimos dentro de ese EVA y se nos ocurrió que tu serias perfecto.

Bueno, bueno, bueno veo que alguien está ansioso por que su hijo pruebe su nuevo juguete.

Pues tienes razón.

Ok lo hare.

Sígueme por aquí.

Después de 5 minutos caminando por las instalaciones se encontraron con una capsula de unos 3M de alto y 2M de ancho echo de una aleación de metales como el titanio y algunas partes echas con diamante fundido y metalizado.

Que es esa cosa – dijo ex con el ojo en el diamante fundido y una que otra vez en el titanio.

Eso es la maquina en donde se realizan las pruebas de compatibilidad. Anda, entra para saber cuan compatible eres con el EVA.

Ok esto es un poco incómodo de decir, pero ¿soportara lo que quiera que agás con mi cuerpo?

Si definitivamente, no por nada lo ice de titanio y diamante. Ahora una vez dentro expulsa el 0.1% de tu aura.

Seguro, no quiero que esta cosa sea una bolita de chatarra por la fuerza de mi aura – dijo Ex con un poco de preocupación a que esa máquina se comprimiera por su fuerza extrema y no exagera con esa cantidad de fuerza que tiene.

No te preocupes solo expúlsala tranquilamente.

Ok.

Momentos después Ex expulsa su aura con tranquilidad a lo cual Asuka responde con un pequeño sonrojo que se notaba a simple vista.

Que pasa pequeña.

Su aura es muy fuerte a pesar de no estar en pelea.

Y eso es solo el 0.1% de su poder, no querrás ver cuando se enfada. Esa aura da mucho miedo, incluso más que la mía.

Valla así que ese es su poder.

Hace unos 4 años hubo un terremoto en Lilith y sabes qué fue lo que lo provoco.

Ex.

Exacto, solo porque su hermano le dijo que confiara en mi, eso le molesto bastante y su aura se elevó hasta el 10%, he ay la causa del terremoto.

I-increíble – dijo Asuka con asombro al saber la fuerza de Ex Gremory y sabiendo que era un asesino era escalofriante pensar que este chico tuviera una esposa. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Y ahora esta con todas sus madres y una chica que conoció en otra dimensión a la que lo llevo su madre hace unos 3 años. En la cual estuvo unos 100 años.

Valla, pero él se ve como un… un momento está utilizando su poder demoniaco para ocultar su forma y que no lo vean como es en realidad.

Premio.

Entonces si pasaron 100 años tendías que tener unos 200 años más o menos.

No solo tengo 29 años.

C-como es posible si tu hijo tiene 100 y… - se quedó a medias por el dedo de Issei diciendo que no frente a ella.

En esa dimensión en la que él estaba el tiempo avanza más rápido que aquí lo que quiere decir que aquí solo paso un día.

I-imposible que eso ocurra.

Y también es imposible que en la fisura dimensional el tiempo este detenido.

Bueno si lo pones así entonces te creo.

Buena chica. Ahora lo resulta… - decía mitras la pantalla de datos mostraba un 120% y subiendo a una velocidad increíble.

Que pasa – pregunto la pequeña extrañada.

E-es imposible 130% de compatibilidad con el EVA.

I-i-imposible que eso pueda ocurrir así.

Solo hay una explicación para esto.

Cual es.

No puedo decirla ya que no quiero que alguien salga lastimado por eso – dijo mirando a Ex saliendo de la capsula.

Es por él ¿Verdad?

Si es por él.

En verdad te preocupa ya que es tu hijo más poderoso y preciado.

Si tienes razón ya que el tiende a perder el control con facilidad y si lo dijera y él lo oyera… nadie sabe lo pasara con él. Lo más probable es que quiera matarme por eso.

Ya veo.

El me odia a muerte, lo entiendo, pero si le doy otra razón para matarme lo hará sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero es alguien en quien, si quieres morir, puedes confiar en él.

Ya veo. Quieres morir a su espada ¿verdad?

Si ya que solo me cortara la cabeza.

Solo por curiosidad ¿Cuánta precisión tiene Ex?

La suficiente como para darte al otro lado del mundo.

Increíble pero temible.

Tanto que yo mismo estoy preocupado.

Cualquiera lo estaría – dijo el científico en la pantalla datos.

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos.

De que hablaban – dijo Ex llegando a la habitación.

De tu inmenso poder – dijo Asuka con un poco de sudor.

¿En serio? – pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la pequeña.

Ex ella solo está un poco incomoda por la magnitud de tu poder.

Bueno y lo dice el príncipe de la mentira.

No te estoy mintiendo Ex ella está asustada por tu verdadero ser.

Bueno eso puedo creerlo. Cualquiera pensaría que soy un crio de 10 años cuando tengo 110 años y soy un asesino desde los 6.

Si lo pones interesante a cualquiera de los demonios de aquí, solo no te sobrepases con las practicas.

Ok

Vale a descansar, mañana será el entrenamiento.

Tengo una pregunta.

Adelante.

De quien es el alma del EVA – dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible, pero.

Es confidencial Ex y no trates de averiguarlo ya que nadie te lo podrá decir.

Ya veo – dijo tratando de leer la mente de Issei, pero solo pudo leer que no lo dirá ni, aunque valla a matarle.

Bueno a descansar.

Un tiempo después llego a su cuarto el cual tenía gran variedad de cosa, pero tenía 2 camas y había alguien en la cama de abajo lo que lo preocupo un poco.

Luego de acostarse y lograr dormirse y despertar con alguien arlado a lo que salto de la cama sacando sus alas en el trayecto y pegándose al techo como si de Spider-man se hubiera tratado.

Que pasa… espera eres Asuka.

Heeee, que pasa.

¿Cómo qué pasa? Este es mi cuarto.

Solo decidí unirme ya que parecías bastante cómodo.

Bueno no estaba tan cómodo que se diga.

Luego de que discutieran un buen rato llego Issei al cuarto de Ex y vio que ciertos chicos estaban discutiendo casi sin fin y decidió intervenir.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡Qué momento para llegar! Ella se metió aquí cuando estaba dormido.

¡hah! Parece que esto se volverá difícil a partir de ahora.

Ni que lo digas- Tratando de quitase a Asuka de encima.

Pero no tengo nada que hacer en el centro de mando.

En ese caso te contare una historia de hace unos 3 años.

Esto va a ser interesante.

Hace 3 años

Haaaaah! Estoy aburrido.

Entonces qué quieres hacer Ex.

Solo quiero acción.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que podría mal entenderse. Dijo Rias poniéndose encima de Ex.

No me refería a esa acción que piensas. Quitándose a su madre de encima.

Qué pena, quería hacerlo pleno.

Pues una pena, porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Entonces quieres cubrirme en un contrato para una investigación arqueológica de Egipto.

No gracias, ya sabemos lo que paso la otra vez.

Fue algo temeroso, incluso tomo tu cuerpo sin problema alguno.

Prefiero luchar contra un Deliora o un Rey Demonio.

Tenemos unos Delioras en el territorio neutral del extremo norte de los Astaroth y son adultos.

Suena bien. ¿Vamos?

Si es lo que quieres, entonces vamos.

Vamos entonces.

Después de regresar al inframundo y buscar por todo el extremo norte del territorio Astaroth y no encontrar nada de nada.

\- Haaaaah no hay nada aquí Rias.

\- Estoy segura de haber escuchado bien.

\- Entonces emigra...

\- Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- woaaaaa i-increíble.

\- *tiembla* eso es un Deliora.

\- No tiembles es uno adolescente.

\- A-adolescente?

\- Si son un poco más grandes que los de media infancia, pero siguen siendo letales en ese estado.

\- No entiendo.

\- El adulto es mucho más grande.

\- no puedo decirlo con claridad.

\- Para mí es fácil ya que son mis peores enemigos y el saber es poder como se dice.

\- No entiendo todavía.

\- haaaa, solo dispara el poder de la destrucción hacia el pecho y toma estas inyecciones por si te quedas sin poder demoniaco.

\- Esta bien.

Después de 50 minutos de combate logran acabar con el Deliora joven con Ex apenas rasguños y Rias un poco de suciedad y una raspadura de una caída tonta pero peligrosa.

\- Menuda caída, pudo haber sido fatal si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a tiempo.

\- Menos mal que lo fuiste.

\- De lo contrario habrías acabado como tortilla.

\- No tienes que decirlo así.

\- Si, si, de cualquier manera, no pudo contra nosotros y menos mal que no me dio por estornudar, porque la ropa que me puse la última vez me la quite y no tengo nada puesto en mi forma chica.

\- Eso es malo.

\- Muy malo * depresión*

\- No puedes andar como si nada en esa forma.

\- Si, lo sé, pero estornudé justo en el momento en el que me estaba bañando y no tuve nada que hacer ante la situación en la que me veía.

\- Siempre es espontaneo, pero no tiene que ser cada vez que estés en una situación en la que te puedas poner en riesgo.

\- No entiendo cómo hacerlo a mi voluntad, pero creo qu... acchu. Odio esto.

\- Supongo que es mejor hacerlo en medio de la nada que en medio de la ciudad.

\- Si, pero, es un poco incómodo verte de esa manera estando yo así.

\- Para mí es confuso porque es como verme a mí misma.

\- Ni te digo como me siento yo.

\- Espera *alarmada*

\- esta presencia es quien creo que es.

\- Puede ser, pero, es un poco riesgoso comprobarlo con un acercamiento.

\- Yo lo hare, ya que tengo experiencia infiltrándome en lugares de conflicto.

\- Si, pero es aun riesgoso.

\- no te preocupes un paso en falso y habrá una masacre de las que me gustan.

\- No te dejes llevar por la locura.

\- No te preocupes.

\- No mueras.

\- Acaso lo he hecho alguna vez.

\- No, pero *sonrojo* ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré.

En un momento Ex desapareció del frente de su madre y llega al lugar de donde proviene la presencia que sintió. Luego de un pequeño percance con un guardia, entra dentro de las instalaciones y se encuentra con un hombre de estatura alta, cabello de color verde y una fórmula que podía entender gracias a esa persona que veía. Era Ajuka Belzebub/Astaroth. Él estaba trabajando en algo raro que parecía una especie de humano con cuernos y alas de dragón lo cual parecía bastante extraño. pensó que estaba trabajando en una forma de vida que no podía tener idea, pero, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía con ese ser dragoneó.

\- Bien entonces esto va aquí y esto aquí, pero debería ir en este lugar.

\- Maou-sama alguien se infiltro en las instalaciones.

\- baya esto es interesante, pero tengo que terminar antes de que se haga tarde para esta pequeña dragona, está gravemente herida y morirá en cuestión de minutos...

\- Entonces déjame curarla.

\- Quien eres?

\- Tranquilo soy el príncipe Ex.

\- Su majestad que hace aquí. No debería estar en la tierra.

\- Si, pero me aburrí y vine con Rias y cazamos a un Deliora joven.

\- Con razón el escandalo con el Deliora fuera.

\- Lo siento, pero déjame a esa dragona a mi antes de que muera.

\- La dejo en tus manos Ex- dijo Ajuka con una sonrisa que delataba lo que planeaba.

\- Aquí vamos- dijo poniendo sus manos al frente de él y realizando un hechizo que cura todas las heridas de la chica dragón que estaba frente a él.

\- Bien ahora está bien pero no sé si está estable.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

\- Esta bien, pero, que estas tratando de hacer con ella.

\- Estoy investigando la integridad de su cuerpo.

\- Con eso quieres decir que estas experimentando con ella.

\- Si necesito saber más sobre los dragones.

\- Algo como a cómo reaccionan ante la sangre de Samael.

\- Como lo supiste *alarmado*

\- Simple, solo vi en la mesa y me dieron escalofríos de muerte.

\- Así que puedes hacer eso verdad?

\- No subestimes a los dragones.

\- Bueno solo quería administrar una gota de esa sangre.

\- ESTAS LOCO? ESO LA MATARA FACILMENTE UNQUE SEA UNA GOTA DE ESA SANGRE.

\- Bueno creo que tienes razón. porque no tomas su lugar si no quieres que lo haga en ella.

\- No te dejare salirte con la tuya *veloz* está bajo mi ala ahora.

\- No te dejare escapar *coger* con esta pistola de inyecciones no podrás escapar.

\- No me subestimes Ajuka.

\- No te subestimo solo digo que no podrás escapar del disparo.

\- Dime cuanta presión acumula.

\- 4000 Kilo pascales

\- Mierda Masuiso. (traducción de JP a ES: Esto es malo)

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no te dejare ir sin probar esto primero.

\- NO ENTIENDES CON LO QUE ESTAS JUGANDO, ESTAS JUGANDO CON ALGO QUE ES MUCHO MAS EFECTIVO QUE UNA BALA DISPARADA DESDE UNA PISTOLA SACRA PARA MI. TIENES IDEA DE QUE PASARA SI DISPARA ESO A ESTA CHICA O A MI.

\- No, pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

\- Esa sangre que tiene Samael fue modificada por dios para asesinar dragones como yo.

\- Entonces probémosla en un lugar familiar.

Después de hacer aparecer un círculo mágico de tele portación y llevarlos a la fisura dimensional cerca de un dragón de tamaño monumental, Ex se sorprendió al verlo.

\- No pensaras dispararle al Gran Rojo.

\- No pensé eso solo quería que pudiera presenciar la muerte del demonio más poderoso del inframundo.

\- Sabes que tanto mi madre como las demás te darán caza.

\- No lo harán ya que no podrán saber nunca quien fue.

\- No estés tan seguro.

\- Por qué?

\- No moriré sin hacer que mi madre se preocupe.

\- No estarás pensando que ella vendrá.

\- Tu arruinaste tu plan cuando le diste la Reina mutada a Rias. Ahora ella está viniendo con ayuda.

\- Maldito seas *clic* *bang* *encajar*

\- Mierda esto es HAG DUELE.

\- JAAJAJAJAJAAJAAH ESO ES LO QUE HACE LA SANGRE DE ESE ANGEL. ES INCREIBLE.

*abrir* *rugido*

\- Q-que pasa la fisura está temblando- dijo alarmado el guardia de Ajuka.

\- El Gran Rojo ha despertado, como es posible.

\- Esta... reac...*coug*... ccionado a mi... *coug*... mi sufrimiento.

\- I-imposible el Gran Rojo reaccionando a el sufrimiento de alguien.

\- Ex está cumpliendo con su parte del trato con el Gran Rojo- dijo una chica con vestido de lolita gótica y ojos casi vacíos y marrones.

\- O-Ophissss como es que estas aquí, no se suponía que tendrías que estar en el castillo Gremory.

\- Estoy aquí para completar el contrato.

\- Que contrato?

\- El de convertir a Ex Gremory en un Dragón por completo.

\- Que quieres decir.

\- Es Que... *coug* van a convertirme en un verdadero dragón humanoide. Este momento... *coug* *goteo* era el que esperábamos. El Gran Rojo me hará un cuerpo nuevo con el poder de Ophis y... *coug* su piel. Básicamente seré como su hijo y el de Ophis. HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA... *COUG* mierda esto es malo.

\- Con esto ya poder vivir en paz en la Fisura dimensional.

\- vamos Ophis *flap**rápido*

\- Si.

momentos después de que Ex y Ophis llegaran a el lomo del Gran Rojo Ex ya se estaba empezando a desintegrar por efecto de la sangre de Samael.

\- Balace Breaker

\- Es necesario Ex

\- De esta manera mi alma no se ira a ninguna parte a menos que yo o Draig se nos acabe la magia.

\- Interesante tengo que admitir que es ingenioso.

\- (Tengo interés en lo que pueda pasar cuando renazcas)

\- baya, baya esto es inesperado. El Gran Rojo hablándole a alguien.

\- (no es tan extraño ya que estoy dormido, pero siempre trato de comunicarme con los que creo que pueden igualarme, como tu)

\- *shock* Que inesperada confesión.

\- Ya están los preparativos.

\- Bien con esto ya el contrato está casi completado.

\- Si pero que puedes hacer con un cuerpo así.

\- Lo veras cuando renazca.

\- Pero que pasara con Gram.

\- Esa espada está en mi alma de por vida.

\- Ya veo.

Momentos más tarde cuando se terminó el cuerpo de Ex y el contrato estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Bien ahora es momento de renacer.

\- Aquí vamos.

\- (Espero que funcione)

\- Yo también.

Luego de poner fin al contrato Ex probo cada uno de sus poderes y comprobó si su velocidad se vio afectada por el cambio de cuerpo.

\- Esto es raro me siento más fuerte de lo normal. Justo como me lo pensé. Este era mi objetivo desde el principio.

\- Quiere decir que estuviste buscando el poder infinito y el de la nada y viste que solo era esta la forma de hacerlo.

\- Efectivamente. Pero me siento más fuerte de lo que predije que me sentiría.

(Es que en el transcurso de convección de tu nuevo cuerpo decidí utilizar una modificación que permite tener 2 almas juntas en un mismo cuerpo)

\- Baya, baya, parece que alguien quería moverse por cuenta de otros sin hacer nada, menuda forma de ser vago.

\- De cualquier manera, esta pequeña Draco está despertando.

\- Ya era hora de que despertara.

\- Uhh. Donde estoy.

\- Estas en la fisura dimensional. Sera mejor que no te muevas mucho antes de que te lastimes.

\- Que me paso.

\- Uno de los Maous actuales te encontró inconsciente en a saber Dios donde y lo pille tratando de adminístrate sangre de Samael.

\- hiii s-sangre de Samael.

\- Por suerte te saque de su rango de tiro, pero a consecuencia me dio a mí.

\- cómo es que no estas agonizando.

\- Le hice un cuerpo nuevo con mi poder infinito y la piel del Gran Rojo.

-O-Ophis está aquí y el Gran Rojo *mira hacia abajo* EASTAMOS EN SU LOMO *deprimir*

\- No te preocupes es solo un cascarón vacío.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Aquí- señalando su brazo.

\- Esta en tu cuerpo? - casi a punto de partirse de la risa.

\- Drago Gear- dijo para después presentarse un brazo de dragón sin ninguna joya solo un brillo casi carmesí y en sus dedos unas garras que darían miedo a cualquiera, más en el reverso de su mano tenía una especie de cuernos que servirían para apuñalar al ser más fuerte del universo. que por supuesto era el Gran Rojo.

\- (Ice esto solo para poder salir cada vez que me llames)- dijo el gran rojo audiblemente para todos los que estaban en la fisura dimensional.

\- C-c-como es posible que el dragón más fuete se quede en un cuerpo de un demonio débil como él.

\- Ese demonio es el más fuerte del inframundo.

\- Es una locura. Como puede soportar tal poder.

\- Entrenamiento, quizá.

\- Es imposible que solo fuerza física pueda contener el poder de el Gran Rojo y el poder de Ophis Uroboros juntos.

\- (Es posible gracias al cuerpo que obtuvo de este contrato)

\- Contrato?

\- Hice que Ophis y el Gran Rojo hicieran un contrato para que Ophis pudiera vivir en la fisura dimensional en paz y yo poder hacerme más poderoso pero las cosas resultaron inesperadamente bien para mí.

\- Ya veo.

\- Cómo te llamas.

\- Ilia, Ilia Gogsh.

\- no será familia tuya Draig.

\- (No, no la conozco)

\- D-Draig enserio te sellaron

\- (Si pensaste que solo era un rumor)

\- Si

\- Ok fue un punto de confianza para ti Draig.

\- (Al parecer sí)

\- (bueno, pero tenemos problemas con cierto demonio de clase Satán por allá abajo)

\- Yo me encargo

Luego de decirle a Ajuka que se fuera antes de que le pasara algo expulsando su aura furiosa por el disparo que le pego 4 horas antes.

\- Problema resuelto.

\- No tengo palabras.

\- Bueno solo tengo que decir que me da miedo ver cuantas alas tengo ahora mismo.

*flap*

\- T- tienes 16 alas.

\- Pero qué demonios pasó.

\- Parece que la cantidad de poder que recibiste fue suficiente como para superar al mismo Satanás.

\- Fue más de lo que esperaba de este poder.

Momentos después de que hablaran de lo que podría pasar si utiliza más del 100% de su poder Rias llego a la escena con un ejército, y no estaban de coña con unos 20000 soldados alrededor del área de combate mientras Rias estaba liderando a los soldados.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien apareció- dijo Ex después de tener un suspiro de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Ex estas bien?

\- Que te parece- dijo con cierta diferencia en sus ojos, estaban más vacíos que antes.

\- Ex qué te pasa.

\- Nada, solo que ahora soy más poderoso que antes.

\- Rias Gremory, Ex solo dejo de ser como era antes para convertirse en el Dios Dragón de la Nada Infinita.

\- He?

\- Ophis está en lo cierto, me convertí en un verdadero Dios Dragón. Ahora solo me falta obtener poderes sacros para ser un Dios verdadero y poder gobernar tanto el cielo como el inframundo.

\- Cómo pudiste cambiar así Ex- dijo Rias al borde del llanto porque Ex había cambiado tanto en tan solo unas horas sin verle.

\- Esto era lo que he querido siempre en mi vida, ser un Dios.

\- Entonces porque mentiste sobre ello. Pensé que tu sueño era crear un HAREM.

\- Lo hice para no hacerte daño cuando lo completara.

\- Pero desde que naciste eras un Dios. En la guerra entre facciones una diablesa llego hasta Dios y le dijo que quería estar con él, Dios acepto y ella regreso al cielo, pero era la única que podía probar cualquier cosa con Dios, pero eso empezó a esparcir rumores sobre ella en el cielo causando una caída masiva de ángeles en el cielo. 4 meses más tarde Dios anuncio que la pequeña diablesa estaba embarazada, se empezaba a hablar de eso por todo el cielo y luego se llegó a la conclusión de que Dios le hizo quedar así. Pero en ese momento cuando se sacó la conclusión el pequeño Dios ya estaba por nacer. Nació el mismo día que tú 4 de octubre y no se pudo evitar ya que Dios la protegía las 24 horas del día. Cuando nació el pequeño Dios le cargo en brazos y le levanto para que todos lo vieran brillar por los rayos del Sol. Ese día se celebraron fiestas en las cuales los Serafines estuvieron a cargo del pequeño y nadie pudo acercarse gracias a Gabriel que estuvo cerca del pequeño cada segundo de la fiesta. 3 años después Dios fue absorbido por Satán y el pequeño de 3 años estuvo en manos de su madre y los Serafines para protegerlos a los 2 hasta que el recién nacido Seoticus Gremory creciera, pero, el destino le da un giro inesperado a la madre de Seoticus y es asesinada por un demonio de alto rango para luego este ser asesinado por el aura sacra el pequeño y ser borrado de toda su existencia. Varios años después de que ocurriera ese incidente y saber cómo murió su madre El pequeño Dios causo un gran disturbio en el cielo se fue al inframundo y creo su propio clan y termino siendo respetado por todos excepto Satán en cual no tenía confianza sobre Seoticus Gremory, pero, después de ver que se enamoró de Venelana Bael empezó a confiar en ese "Dios" que tanto odiaba pero todos le miraban hostilmente y pensaron que el matrimonio de Venelana y Seoticus era una locura pero Satán lo autorizo y no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar. Después fue cuando de ese matrimonio de Dios y Diablesa nací yo y nació mi hermano Sirsecs. Ya sabes la historia que resta por tu padre.

\- quiere decir que todo este tiempo fui un Dios y no me lo dijiste.

\- Si, pero, yo no pude despertar el poder sacro que reside dentro de mí.

\- Eso quiere decir que estoy a tiempo de despertar ese poder.

\- Estas, pero, es demasiado peligroso utilizarlo en espacios tan abiertos como este.

\- Aceptare cualquier riesgo. Iros yo os alcanzo cuando lo consiga o me rinda.

\- Ex vamos a casa, mi padre te dirá que tienes que hacer para poder despertarlo. Por favor Ex no te arriesgues a algo que puedas arrepentirte.

\- si ya morí una vez por un disparo que contenía una inyección con sangre de Samael, sabes que se siente morir por una de las creaciones de tu mismo tatarabuelo. Ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

\- Ex pero que te paso. Estas muy diferente a tu antiguo yo.

\- Por supuesto soy diferente. Estaré entre esa fina línea. La cordura y la locura son cosas que no se pueden escoger porque si, sino tienes que ser alguien cuerdo y aburrido o un loco de remate y feliz por tus locuras. Es complicado de decidir.

-Ex no tomes la decisión equivocada.

\- entonces me... *latido*

En la mente de Ex corrían imágenes del pasado de Dios y su vida actual en donde se encuentra con un recuerdo de Dios en el que se dirige a su reencarnación y decía que pasara lo que pasara se mantuviera siempre cuerdo o lo lamentaría eternamente

\- Ex qué pasa?

\- Acabo de ver a el mismo D-Dios decir que pasara lo que pasara me mantuviera cuerdo.

\- Eso es... tenemos que regresar al castillo, AHORA.

\- Es idea mía o esto más devi... *desmayo*

\- Parece que se desmayó debido al shock de ver a su tatarabuelo y el poder que despertó en él.

Cuando Ex despertó en su habitación con una visión del mundo muy diferente a la que tenía cuando era un demonio/dragón.

\- Demonios, que paso.

\- Te desmayaste en la fisura dimensional después de saber la verdad de tu familia y tener una visión de Dios.

\- Ophis, que bueno verte.

\- Rias Gremory está en la cocina preparando un pequeño pastel.

\- Que se celebra hoy.

\- Es secreto.

\- En ese caso- Ex afina su oído para escuchar lo que dicen los demás y no escucha por una barrera anti sonora- Ja me la jugaron bien con esta barrera.

\- Sera mejor que descanses.

\- Bueno será mejor que exploré un poco con este nuevo poder que vi en mi sueño.

\- Nuevo poder?

\- Puedo ver y oír en todos lados *serrar*

\- Interesante, desarrollaste un nuevo poder mientras dormías.

\- Si y no tiene limitación por nada.

\- me estoy empezando a interesar en ese poder- dijo mientras sus ojos estaban completamente brillosos.

\- parece que no han terminado el pastel, incluso Xenovia esta con ellas y está trabajando duro. Se nota que es bastante importante.

\- Demasiado, como para dejarlo a medias.

\- ¿Ahora que lo pienso, Ophis, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?

\- hmmmm. No estoy segura, pero me siento segura cuando estoy contigo.

\- No me digas que estas... E-e-enamorada de mí.

\- Podría ser posible.

\- NO JODAS.

\- Entonces comprobemos si es verdad lo que digo *chuuuuu*

\- Porque hiciste eso Ophis.

\- Quería ver si este sentimiento es lo que llaman amor y tener una idea de cómo es un beso de parejas.

\- Estas loca, alguien pudo habernos visto.

\- Que importa, que vean que yo también entro en la competencia.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no me lo puedo creeeeeeeeer.

\- Jeje, parece que se cruzó un sentimiento de culpa y amoroso al mismo tiempo.

\- como no me voy a sentir culpable por esto y que hombre no se enamoraría de una chica que lo besa de repente.

\- Jeje, parece que gane.

\- Jaaaah, como se lo explicare a Rias ahora.

Momentos después Shido Irina fue al cuarto de Ex para ver si ya despertó y lo que se encuentra al llegar es a Ophis y a Ex besándose como él nunca lo había hecho con ella.

\- I-Irina esto es...

\- No te preocupes, esperaba que pasara esto.

\- De que hablas.

\- Todas esperábamos a que despertaras y a que Ophis dijera lo que sentía.

\- Entonces la celebración de hoy es por mi despertar y la confesión de Ophis.

\- Más o menos.

\- Voy a bajar a ver qué demonios está sucediendo, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

\- Entonces te acompañamos.

Cuando Ex bajo las escaleras al primer piso.

*bang* *bang* *bang*

\- SORPRESA- Dijeron todos en casa al unísono.

\- Pero qué demonios, cuanto tiempo quede dormido.

\- 4 meses

*carga* *clic* *BANG*

\- Como demonios estuve tanto tiempo asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- El Shock te puso en coma por estos últimos 4 meses.

\- No puedo creerlo. Primero Ophis se declara que me ama y después que estuve en coma 4 meses y es 4 de octubre. Por cierto, que también Seoticus cumple hoy

\- Si, pero decidió pasárselo en una playa de Cuba.

\- Que bien Cuba, quiero pasarme por allá pero no hoy.

\- Supongo que era popular solo por sus playas.

\- Si, son HERMOSASSSS como todas mis esposas.

Presente

\- valla eso fue lo que te cambio.

\- Ni te imaginas el dolor que pase por esa sangre.

\- ya puedo imaginarlo.

\- Puedo sentirlo aun cuando pienso en ese día.

\- pues se dice que la sangre de Samael se consigue atreves de ese montón de huesos.

\- hablas de Ades.

\- Si

\- Bueno vamos a entrenar ya que será un largo día.

\- Si- dijeron los dos pequeños al unísono.

Después de un rato Ex y Asuka estaban en el simulador con 2 tipos de control diferente. El de Asuka es por una silla que tiene los controles manuales mientras que su mente hace el resto y Ex por otro lado controla al EVA atraves de los movimientos de su cuerpo, porque su índice es tan alto que controla todo el EVA solo con movimientos de su cuerpo, pero eso en consecuencia lo cansa más que con los controles.

Mierda esto es agotador.

Pero por lo menos es divertido- dijo Asuka mientras traía agua para refrescar al pelirrojo.

Aun así, supongo que puedo aguantarlo por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Por eso tienes que aumentar tu resistencia física para tener un periodo más avanzado de entrenamiento.

Pero es fácil hacerlo a tu manera, ya que puedes controlarlo atreves de mandos que modelan el sistema y lo realentiza y acelera a tu voluntad, en cambio yo tengo que utilizar mi cuerpo para mover hasta el más mínimo dedo.

Supongo que tienes razón en eso.

Luego de un tiempo de descanso vuelven al entrenamiento de armas esta vez con las armas de fuego.

Cuando acabaron se notaba que de la manera en la que estaba controlando el pelirrojo era más fácil, pero tenía sus límites ya que al poner el arma en posición se siente el cansancio del arma y lo desestabiliza por completo.

Es bastante difícil de esa manera, pero la sensación es más real, así te cansa tanto el brazo como el retroceso afecta a tu cuerpo de manera equitativa, por eso me he caído un par de veces y sí que duele cuando te das el golpe- dijo Ex sobándose el trasero por el dolor de las caídas.

Pero es más fácil apuntar de esa manera, me es difícil porque tengo que pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y tengo mucha presión en la cabeza.

Ni que lo digas, cuando te vi por el monitor vi que te tomabas tu tiempo para disparar.

Bueno de cualquier manera, tenemos que descansar para la conferencia de mañana por la mañana.

OK.

Después de irse a su cuarto el pelirrojo se encontró con una chica albina de complexión pequeña y una gran aura que conocía desde su infancia. Era su hermana Shirayuki Hellcat.

Creo que alguien me está jugando una broma- mientras buscaba presencias cerca para ver quién era el que le había dicho a su hermana que podía meterse a su cuarto.

No, este también es mi cuarto- dijo Shirayuki con su mirada neta de siempre.

Espero que no hagas nada raro.

Acaso cuando estabas durmiendo te he hecho algo.

No, pero podrías hacerlo conociéndote.

Entonces vas a dormir ya que estas exhausto de los controles el EVA.

Estaba pensando que es lo que lo hace tan fuerte. Estoy sospechando un poco, pero creo que mi padre oculta algo grande en ese EVA.

Supongo que es algo tan importante como para no decírselo a su propio hijo o a su hija.

Estoy seguro de que es algo muy importante para él ya que puedo sentir una presencia que me tranquiliza.

Debe ser una presencia de alguien a quien aprecies bastante.

No entiendo que pasa.

Es normal ya que es nuestro padre.

Si lo sé.

Después de un rato conversando de unas tonterías de todo Ex se va a dormir y tiempo después siente algo debajo de sus sabanas, adivinen quien era, era su pequeña hermana Shirayuki tratando de hacer que Ex se excite al punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo, a su vez Shirayuki se mueve sobre el dándose cuenta de que su hermano mayor estaba bastante excitado, pero se resistía tanto como para lograr su objetivo el cual era seducir a su hermano y que le hiciera lo que deseaba, una vez ella abrió los ojos, Ex se intentó levantar pero la fuerza descomunal de su pequeña hermana lo detuvo en seco y al tenerlo en su punto de ataque, hizo lo impensable para Ex, le dio el beso que se podía comparar al que le dieron en su primer beso, beso el cual le dio su madre en una playa del inframundo y terminaron de la manera más impensable de todas pero eso no importa ahora, Shirayuki se pone de manera que el libido de su hermano queda en su pequeño agujero. Ex estaba excitado y a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, su hermana sabía lo que debía hacer para que se pusiera a tope. Una vez Shirayuki logra que su hermano seda ante su seducción saca el libido de su hermano y lo comienza a meter, suelta un gemido de excitación el cual solo se escuchó para los dos hermanos y cierto castaño el cual decido tomarse su tiempo para llegar y detener a esos dos. Shirayuki comienza a moverse y lentamente va subiendo la velocidad a la par que la sangre que sale de cierto lugar, cuando ella empieza a moverse con velocidad Ex estaba completamente fuera de sí y comenzó a moverse por sí mismo haciendo que su banana llegara más profundo en su pequeña hermana y esta gimiera más fuerte que antes, ellos se tumban en la cama Shirayuki poniéndose a cuatro patas y su cola meneándose de un lado a otro de la emoción de estar haciéndolo con el hermano que ella tanto ama pero Ex estaba en una situación diferente, él estaba lamentándose en lo más profundo de si, varios minutos después Shirayuki e Ex (tened en cuenta que se pronuncia ix) terminan exhaustos después de que Ex soltara una descarga en el interior de Shirayuki. 30seg después de lo anteriormente dicho llega el bendito padre de los hermanos.

Pero que paso aquí.

Supongo que gane- dijo Shirayuki con una expresión de estar orgullosa de lo que acaba de hacer.

Eso parece ya que puedo ver la sangre en la cama y estas completamente desnuda- dijo Issei mirando alrededor y viendo a Ex tirado que parecía que Shirayuki le vacío el tanque de combustible- parece que tendré que decirle a Asuka que no venga en un rato para poder limpiar esto.

Teje.

Que pasa a…

Parece que es demasiado tarde para detenerla.

Q-q-q-q-q-que es esto, porque ella está aquí y *Snif* *Snif* este olor es sangre, acaso…

Demasiado tarde, se te adelanto mi pequeña hija.

H-hija acaso ella es la hermana pequeña de Ex.

Una de ellas.

N-no puede ser, perdí mi oportunidad.

Es mi hija, pero no es de la misma madre de Ex.

Eso quiere decir que tienes más esposas.

Si exacto, pero tuve un pequeño problema el cual soy el culpable, dejadme contarles como me separe de su madre incluyendo a todas mis esposas.

3 años antes

Es 2 de septiembre y empiezan las clases en la academia Kuo y un chico pelirrojo va a la escuela después de pasar un buen tiempo fuera de ese mundo vuelve con más energía que antes. A pesar de tener 107 años de edad. Sabe bien lo que se hace para mantener los músculos en forma, pero eso no importa. El pelirrojo iba camino a la escuela y por el camino se encuentra con una chica con el cabello del mismo color que el suyo y chica a la cual él conocía de nacimiento, la chica se le acerca y le pregunta que si estaba en un club.

No, no estoy en ningún club en este momento, pero pensaba unirme al club de investigación del ocultismo.

Pues soy la presidenta de ese club.

Lo sé, eres famosa en la escuela, te llaman la belleza extranjera carmesí ¿verdad?

Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Simple solo con verte y a los demás estudiantes de nota.

Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.

Me lo imagino.

N-no es lo que piensas.

No te preocupes no pienso decirlo- Dijo Ex tratando de poner nervosa a la pelirroja.

Te dije que no es lo que piensas.

Jajaja solo bromeaba.

Mou- haciendo un puchero

Jejeje eres bastante interesante, me uniré a tu club ya que puede que lo encuentre interesante.

Bien vamos a por el formulario para inscribirte en el club.

(parece que no se dio cuenta de que soy yo, tengo que hacer esto más a menudo)

Después de un rato el formulario de inscripción de Ex es terminado y después de clases Ex va a la sala del club para conocer a todos los miembros que lo componen, pero cuando llega solo había personas a las que conocía y esos eran Rias y Shirone (Koneko) pero se pasaba por otra persona en ese momento por lo que no podía decir sus nombres normalmente como si nada.

Esto Quien es ella Rias-san

No me llames así solo Rias, ella es Touyo Koneko, es la "mascota" de la escuela.

Ya veo porque el apodo, Es tan adorable, aunque por lo que veo es de carácter neto.

Veo que evalúas bien las situaciones antes de hablar.

Nací con este don.

Ya veo.

De todas maneras, hay más miembros ¿verdad?

Si están a punto de llegar.

La puerta de la sala se abre y entran los demás miembros.

Rias-Buchou ya estamos aquí

Buenas tardes

Ya que estamos todos empecemos.

Si (al unísono)

Bien primero, tenemos un nuevo integrante. Él es Kael Sakitera

Mucho gusto. Como saben ya soy Kael Sakitera y soy de Tokio.

Ara, ara es curioso- dijo Akeno con una mirada que le daba escalofríos al pobre Kael/Ex y sabía que esa mirada no significaba nada bueno.

Esto no creo poder seguir tu ritmo.

Ara, ara no sé a qué te refieres.

Akeno no intentes nada que pueda traumar al chico.

Ara, ara alguien está celosa.

No lo estoy- dijo Rias sonrojándose como su cabello.

Baya esto está bastante movido.

Ni que lo digas, son así todo el tiempo- dijo Kiba con su típica sonrisa.

Quien eres si se puede preguntar.

Mi nombre es Kiba Yuto.

Ya veo, te vi en el campus rodeado de chicas en la mañana. Tienes suerte de ser así de guapo.

Es una molestia si tengo que decirlo.

Si verdad.

Ahora que lo pienso te vi en el campus haciendo Educación física y también estabas con todas las miradas encima y eras el más rápido y fuerte de la clase.

Estuve bastante tiempo entrenando el uso de la espada y también me ejercitaba para poder cargar y manejar algo más que una katana.

Interesante, quien era tu maestro si puedo preguntar.

Takeru Taishirou.

Podre verle alguna vez.

Lo siento, pero el sufrió un accidente de tránsito y lamentablemente murió- dijo con una mirada triste falsa.

Lo siento, no lo sabía.

No te preocupes, ya paso, pero no le olvidare tan fácilmente.

Me alegra saberlo.

Tú también practicabas el arte de la espada.

Sí, pero mi maestro sufrió el mismo destino que el tulló solo que el mío fue una enfermedad.

Ya veo, si quieres te interesa podemos entrenar más tarde cuando no haya nadie en el campus, ya que puede ser peligroso para otros.

Está bien.

Bien pero primero tenemos que detener a esas dos antes de que comiencen a pelear.

Hablas como si las conocieras.

Es solo una intuición.

Bien pero como las detenemos.

Mira esto. USTEDES DOS DEJAD DE PELEAR.

He.

Bueno dejaremos esta discusión aquí Rias.

Si no tiene sentido pelear por esto.

I-impresionante- dijo Kiba sorprendido.

Cierto- dijo Shirone.

¿Qué pasa solo por detener a dos chicas peleando se sorprenden?

No es solo que ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer eso.

Pues mala suerte.

Bueno sigamos. Este día diremos los más resaltados de la semana, en primer lugar, esta Akeno, en segundo Kiba y por último lugar Koneko.

Me esforzare más.

No te preocupes Koneko, falta tiempo para que puedas alcanzar a Yuto o Akeno.

Entendido Buchou.

Bien, te explicare lo que haremos. Iremos a un lugar definido y terminaremos un pedido, tú debes quedarte aquí ya que puede ser peligroso.

No te preocupes soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Pero no eres lo suficientemente indicado para este trabajo.

Buchou con todo respeto diré que él estuvo entrenando el arte de la espada como yo.

Bueno, si Kiba lo dice puedes ir con nosotros.

Está bien.

Después de que llagaran a la ubicación se nota un aura extraña. Era un demonio callejero de alto rango.

Esto es tenebroso- dijo Ex de broma haciendo creer que es un humano normal y corriente.

No tengas miedo solo es una fábrica abandonada.

Aunque lo diga mi instinto me dice que es más que eso.

Tienes buen instinto, pero solo estas bajo tención, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

No voy a volver a este punto que he avanzado- dijo poniéndose recto otra vez.

No te pasara nada mientras sepas lo que se hace.

Está bien.

Después de estar un buen rato caminando por toda la fábrica se siente una presencia espeluznante.

Algo huele delicioso, es dulce o será agrio.

Que carajos es eso.

Yuto.

Hai- dándole a Ex en el estómago tan fuerte que lo "desmallo".

Bien esto debería bastar para que no recuerde nada de lo que vio.

(pero que se han creído)

En el nombre de la familia Gremory te arrepentirás por los pecados que has cometido hasta ahora.

Así que la niña Gremory y ese de ahí es tu nuevo sirviente.

Di lo que quieras, pero no contestare a tus preguntas.

Está bien solo me divertiré un poco con él.

No te lo permitiré.

Inténtalo.

Yuto.

Hai.

Kiba fue y le corto las manos a esa bestia colosal y esta empezó a gemir de dolor por sus brazos.

Akeno.

Hai Buchou. Ara, ara que debería hacer

Perraaaa.

Ara necesitas un castigo- dijo dejando caer sus rayos sobre ese demonio callejero.

Haaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggg- gimió de dolor al sentir los rayos de Akeno caer sobre ella.

Ara, ara parece todavía muy vivo- aumento sus rayos dejando a ese demonio literalmente frito.

(nota a tomar en cuenta, no enfadar a Akeno)

Ya es suficiente.

Ara ya acabamos. Qué pena.

Unas últimas palabras.

Mátame.

Como desees. En el nombre del clan gremo…

Caíste en mi…

Callo después de recibir una descarga roja en la cabeza la cual acabo con ese demonio en un instante.

Que fue eso Rias.

No lo sé, no fui yo.

No se sintió de donde vino.

(acaso son idiotas, dense cuenta de una maldita vez de que soy yo Ex Gremory)

Quizá fue Ex.

Él no se encuentra en esta dimensión en este momento.

Que quieres decir.

La última vez que lo vi fue ayer en la puerta dimensional de esa dimensión.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

Doce años.

Eso quiere decir que solo pasaron 15 minutos desde esos 12 años, pero sabes si todavía está allí, ya pasarían 100 años desde que está allá.

Sí, pero no debería volver a estas horas.

Sabes que él no puede vivir sin ti Rias.

Porque lo dices.

Eres la más importante de toda su vida.

Eso es otra cosa si lo decimos así.

Tomaremos la teoría de que Ex volvió e intento protegerte.

Está bien, pero ¿cómo lo encontraremos?

Empecemos por el inframundo.

Podremos saber que paso con el si vamos a ese lugar, pero primero a deshacernos de esta cosa antes de que Kael despierte.

Si- dijo haciendo una bola de destrucción en su mano que devora a el demonio callejero poco a poco.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo "Kael" "despierta" de su largo sueño.

Estas bien- pregunto Kiba.

Si mejor que nunca, que bien dormí.

Porque no dijiste que tenías anemia.

¿anemia?

Si, te caíste de la nada

Lo siento, como fue en el trabajo.

Todo fue bien terminamos rápido.

Ya veo.

De cualquier manera, solo quédate en este lugar por unos minutos, te traeré agua.

Si, gracias.

Kael estas bien?

Sí, pero de alguna manera siento como si tuviera una molestia en el estómago.

Creo que es por la sed.

Podría ser por eso.

Por ahora descansa, pero no bajes la guardia te podría dar otro desmayo.

Está bien.

Luego de varias horas Ex va a casa para encontrarse con Rias en el camino. Lo cual implica a no poder salir volando.

Ho Rias, vas por este camino también?

Sí, pero vivo a dos cuadras más, no tenemos tiempo para hablar.

Qué pena, yo vivo en esa montaña- señalando una montaña a unos 3KM.

Tienes que ser bastante adinerado.

Solo lo tengo por mi padre.

¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

Está jugando a los soldaditos de plomo en los EUA.

Increíble, pero no te preocupa no verle.

Es solo un gilipolla que se tira a toda mujer que ve.

Esa no es razón para odiarlo de esa manera.

Supongo que ya es hora de que te des cuenta de quién soy Rias Gremory, hija y heredera del clan Gremory en el inframundo.

Como sabes todo eso, no será que…

Si soy yo, Ex, después de tanto tiempo.

No puede ser, eso quiere decir que en realidad no era Kael sino Kahlel.

Si.

Que bien que está bien- casi en lágrimas de felicidad.

Vamos no llores ahora, me pondré sentimental to también.

Vamos a casa.

Si.

Después de llegar a casa todos quedan confundidos ya que no era propio de Rias llevar chicos a casa, pero ese era una historia diferente ya que todos se dieron cuenta de que la presencia de ese chico era la de Ex.

Así que Kael-san era en verdad Ex.

Si.

Ya me parecía sospechoso.

Y a mí también.

Lo que nos deja con la duda de como Rias no pudo reconocer a su propio hijo.

Modifique mi presencia combinándola con mi aura.

Pero tu aura no se veía para nada.

Mira más detenidamente.

Es verdad sale por muy poco- mirando los bordes del pelirrojo ahora mayor que todos allí presentes.

Si aprenden a modificar su aura de esta manera podrían engañar hasta el demonio más listo. Solo tienen que dominar sus poderes por completo, eso te incluye Rias.

Después de un largo rato de entrenamiento y maldiciones por parte de las chicas al enterarse de los riesgos que conlleva se fueron todos a dormir. Pero un problema aguardaba, solo tenían 5 cuartos y Ex era un 6to huésped.

Solo dormiré aquí en la sala.

No, te resfriaras si te quedas aquí.

En ese caso que duerma conmigo.

Denegado Akeno eres demasiado peligrosa como para dejarlo dormir a tu lado.

Tiene razón, a tu lado solo tendría que soportar tus juegos mentales y sádicos.

Que malos.

Ex dormirás conmigo y no habrá discusiones ¿entendido?

Ok, supongo que no tengo opción.

Luego en la cama Ex y Rias se acuestan uno mirando en direcciones contrarias.

Ex desde cuando regresaste.

Desde unas 12 horas aproximadamente.

¿Fuiste tú quien disparo ese rallo rojo que atravesó la cabeza de ese demonio callejero?

Si.

G-gracias por salvarme en ese momento.

Solo me sentiría culpable si dejaba que te hirieran, además sabes que te amo más que a nadie en este vasto universo.

¿Cómo tu madre?

Si, como mi querida madre- claramente mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos.

Entonces *volteo* *apretar* déjame cambiar esos sentimientos.

Que planeas hacer.

Quiero hacerte mío para siempre.

Estas bajo la influencia del aura dragonea.

Que quieres decir.

Es lo mismo que paso contigo y mi padre.

Quieres decir que me enamore de tu padre por su aura.

El aura de dragón atrae a cualquier chica, eso no te excluye Rias.

Quiere decir que estos sentimientos son a causa de que Draig está expulsando su aura- con los ojos llorosos.

Vamos no me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta por toda mi vida.

Solo quiero estar contigo por toda la vida- dijo agarrando más fuerte a Ex y presionando su pecho más fuertemente contra él.

Ok, ok puedes quedarte conmigo por toda la vida, pero no hay necesidad de llegar a este punto- con un tic nervioso que denota que está en una situación de vida o muerte.

Entonces vamos *levantar*

¿Qué haces?

Solo quiero que nos volvamos uno- dijo besando a Ex tan suavemente que este perdió el control sobre sí mismo.

En ese caso *tirar* vamos a hacerlo como nunca- dijo Ex el cual perdió la cordura debido a las provocaciones de su madre- pero no habrá límites.

Está bien, hare lo que sea.

ALTO USTEDES DOS.

Akeno, Shirone, que hacen aquí- dijo Ex con cierta impresión y volviendo en sí.

Ustedes dos no se supone que estaban dormidos.

Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no trataras de hacerle nada a Ex mientras dormíamos.

Teníamos un mal presentimiento y sentimos el aura de Ex incrementándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Buen sentido Shirone.

Por favor Ex, llámame Koneko- claramente roja.

Está bien, pero te queda mejor tu nombre original.

Pero es vergonzoso.

No te preocupes solo que no estás acostumbrada a oírlo.

Ara, ara, Koneko-chan callo ante los encantos del príncipe carmesí.

N-no es verdad

Jajajjajajaja esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Quiere decir que lo que me dijiste era un juego- dijo Rias malhumorada y roja como su cabello.

No eso fue porque me no me pude contener ante ti.

Ara parece que Ex tiene un punto débil.

Que pasa aquí.

Solo que Rias intento…- quedo a medias gracias a que Ex saco una de sus pistolas y Rias tomo la otra pistola de Ex.

Si dices más allá de eso te las veras con dos revólveres de CAL.44.

Ni lo intentes Akeno.

Jejeje parece que todo reside en la evidencia.

Que no es eso- dijeron Rias e Ex al unísono tan rojos como sus cabellos.

Un par de minutos más tarde Ex trae un futon y dormir en el suelo. En la mañana baja a desayunar y se entabla la convocación que pone incomodos a los dos Gremory.

Así que Rias ataco por fin, ¿he?

D-de que hablas, no estábamos haciendo eso.

Supongo que todos son iguales en ese sentido.

Si es verdad Ex.

Parece que nuestra pequeña pareja esta avergonzada por lo de anoche.

Que no lo hicimos- dijeron al unísono los pelirrojos.

Después de desayunar todos fueron juntos a la escuela, ganando Ex la mirada asesina de todos los hombres de la escuela y todas las chicas tratando de acercarse por curiosidad, pero no podían gracias a Rias y Akeno que estaban pegadas a sus brazos como si se trataran de chicles en el zapato, solo que esta vez en los dos zapatos y Shirone en su espalda como si de una mochila se tratara. Sí que la tenía difícil.

Akeno suelta su brazo yo tengo el derecho de tomar su brazo ya que soy su hermana.

Ara, en ese caso creo que yo también tengo derecho ya que soy su mejor amiga.

Niaaa.

Koneko baja de allí atrás.

No quiero.

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dejad de jalarme de esa manera y Koneko baja de ahí ahora mismo.

Después de una laaaaaaarga discusión entre las chicas e Ex dijeron que no actuarían más de esa manera. En clases todo va y viene como el agua, pero en los descansos Ex la tiene bastante difícil ya que tiene que lidiar tanto con Rias como con Akeno al mismo tiempo más la gran masa de chicos que tienen envidia los cuales algunos son mandados al hospital gracias a su bajo coeficiente intelectual al atacar al Ex mientras este está distraído y otros que fueron a un psicólogo por la manera en la que Ex los humillo frente a la escuela entera.

Supongo que esto es más fácil de lo que parece, bueno estos estudiantes que intentan darme mi merecido terminan en el hospital solo porque me enfadan al punto de que quiero golpearles tan fuerte como deseo golpear a mi padre en la cara, pero me contengo porque me doy cuenta de que solo son humanos.

Ex podrías bajar la voz, podrían escucharte.

Los siento, pero no puedo contenerme, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

Es porque eres demasiado fuerte, incluso puedes levantar fácilmente a una persona normal, creo que incluso puedes levantar a un rinoceronte joven.

No es para tanto, pero si golpeo con una fuerza de 3T podre matar a alguien accidentalmente, y no quiero eso. Solo quiero una vida tranquila y por eso quiero salir a explorar las infinidades del mundo.

Entonces te acompañare en tu viaje.

Eso será cuando nos graduemos.

Sí, lo haremos sin dudarlo un segundo.

Luego de hablar por aproximadamente 20 minutos todos van a la sala del club donde encuentran a Ex y Rias a punto de besarse.

Ara, ara, que agradable sorpresa.

Je parece que era verdad lo que dijeron Akeno-san y Koneko-chan.

N-no es lo que parece, estábamos a punto de caernos ya que Ex se tropezó cuando le llame y utilizo sus alas para poder equilibrarnos y quedamos de esta manera.

S-si…- Ex estaba tan nervioso que no podía decir nada ya que estaban a punto de besarse y los descubrieron en el acto.

Bueno si lo dicen así entonces porque Ex está nervioso.

(mierda se me nota en la cara que estoy nervoso, tengo que cambiar la cara ahora mismo) Solo estaba en shock porque estaba demasiado cerca de mi madre.

S-si es eso, después de que le hice una broma con el tema de que si quería ir a tomar algo a solas conmigo él se puso nervioso.

Ya veo.

Entonces.

No estaban haciendo eso.

Claro que nooooo- dijeron los Gremory al unísono (últimamente están muy sincronizados ¿verdad?)

Minutos más tarde todos se calman y comienza la reunión habitual en la cual en el primer lugar esta Ex con 20 contratos en una semana Kiba solo con 15 mientras Akeno tenía 17 y Koneko 10 (un gran avance para la pequeña)

Koneko es la que más necesita apoyo, pero creo que podrá con esos tíos raros que hay por todo el mundo. Aunque estoy preocupado por lo que se encuentre a alguien que pueda valer bastante y le pida algo más que solo cosplay y cargarle en bazos o cargar cosas mientras que viste un traje de maid y orejas de gato iguales a sus orejas originales, me preocupa mucho.

Acaso estas celoso Ex dijo Akeno en modo trol sádico.

Por supuesto que no, solo no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a alguno de ustedes.

Es comprensible.

Gracias, Ex.

Supongo que para evitar eso alguien tendrá que acompañar a Koneko desde las sombras.

Yo lo hare.

Bien, porque esta noche Koneko tiene un contrato con una persona nueva.

Bien, porque quiero ver qué tipo de personas enfrenta Koneko.

En la noche después de un partido de cartas y la visita del consejo estudiantil para reportar que me excedí un poco con esos chicos y sorprenderse por la verdadera identidad de la persona en cuestión y saltar encima de este por el tiempo sin verle, por otra parte, Rias se contenía para no decirle 1001 cosas a Souna Sitri ya que llevaba tiempo sin verle y estaba bastante preocupada por él.

Bien es la hora.

Entendido.

Vale tendré que irme a la velocidad que nadie me vera.

Bien aquí está el círculo mágico de transporte, Ex recuerda moderar tu poder para poder pasar por el círculo mágico.

Sí, lo tendré en cuenta.

Luego de ser transportados a la ubicación Ex se va de arlado de Koneko y termina en un lugar bastante apartado pero lo suficiente como para intervenir si es necesario.

Bueno, no pensé que funcionaria.

Una vez pida lo que desea tendrá que pagar con algo de igual valor.

Entiendo quiere decir que si pido que lleves unas cosas tendré que pagarte con algo de dinero o algún objeto valioso- dijo el tipo con traje de negocios negro y pintas de asesino.

Sí, pero eso depende del peso y la cantidad de cosas que quiere que lleve.

Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si te pido asesinar a alguien?

Entonces el precio sería un valor tan elevado como el de esa vida.

Ya veo, entonces qué precio tendría la cabeza del líder de la mafia local.

Tiene un valor mucho más alto que tu vida. Serás llevado a lo más profundo del aveno por tal acto.

Ya veo, quería deshacerme de ese estúpido de Ex Hyoudo.

Él sería más difícil de asesinar que cualquier otro, es un maestro del arte marcial y tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

Ya veo. Entonces el jefe de la compañía de electrodomésticos Yushisuno.

Él tiene un precio mucho más de lo que tienes ahora, mejor que pienses en alguien más adecuado.

El líder de la familia Masamune.

Él es de los que menos valen de vida, perdió a su esposa y se volvió un alcohólico y adicto a la droga y paso de ser algo reconocido a una miseria.

Valla lo ciento por él. Lo necesito muerto antes de que él mismo haga que su vida tenga un fin doloroso.

Quiere decir que no lo haces por odio.

No, no es odio sino es por su seguridad.

Entonces porque no le recibes en tu casa.

Tengo la inseguridad de que me diga algo que no quiere decirme en realidad por culpa del alcohol.

Ya veo, sois muy cercanos verdad.

Somos amigos de la infancia. El cambio después de ese accidente, todo se desmorono con su muerte.

Ya veo- dijo Koneko casi al borde de llorar.

(valla esto es interesante, es la primera vez que veo a Koneko a punto de llorar)

Lo ciento, no quería ponerte sentimental, pero me alegra ver que no eres de esos demonios que se aprovechan de la energía negativa de los demás.

Solo sé que se siente perder a un familiar, pero el mío me abandono.

Lo siento no lo sabía.

No te preocupes, en cualquier caso, que vas a pedir.

Quiero tener el valor suficiente para decirle a ese idiota que venga conmigo.

Ya veo. Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a él y decirle que se valla contigo y le llevas a tu casa y luego le dices que si quiere vivir allí sin nada que le moleste.

Ya veo, pero que el sin nada sería sin mí.

No me refería a eso, solo dile que no le molestaras en nada.

Ho, ya veo, así que debo decirle eso.

Sí.

Gracias estoy muy agradecido, de verdad.

No es nada.

Toma este portátil y quédatelo, no tengo nada más para agradecerte.

Arigatou.

Luego de regresar y tener el contrato hecho Ex estaba preocupado por haber visto a Koneko llorar por primera vez en su vida desde que se encontró con su padre. Luego en casa Ex se encuentra con Koneko y esta le pide que fuera a su cuarto.

Ex necesito que me ayudes con mis contratos.

Koneko me estas pidiendo que te haga corazón de piedra?

No, solo quiero que estés conmigo en los contratos que haga a partir de ahora.

Koneko que pasa. Tanto te afecto ese hombre como para hacerte sentir insegura.

Es solo que no tengo el valor para enfrentarme al hecho de que mi hermana mayor me abandono una vez.

Entiendo que tienes mucha presión en sima, pero ¿Por qué yo?

Porque eres el más confiable para mí.

Oe, oe dame un respiro.

¿Lo harás? – mirándolo con ojos los cuales eran irresistibles para él.

Está bien, está bien, lo hare.

Arigatou Ex – dijo la pequeña gatita levantándose y besando a Ex en la boca y dejando a este muy aturdido.

Q-qué haces Shirone.

Ex yo…- trato de decir, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no le salían las palabras hasta que por fin salieron a la luz- yo te amo, desde que regresaste te reconocí de inmediato y me enamoré- dijo Koneko tan roja como el cabello de Ex, el cual estaba tan rojo como ella.

¿K-Koneko estás hablando en serio?

Si no me crees entonces- se sentó sobre Ex y luego empezó a besarle al punto de que este dejo de resistirse y cedió ante la pequeña "niña" que aprendido a seducir a Ex sin necesidad de tener un cuerpo exuberante como Rias o Akeno, pero el arma que tenía era una personalidad la cual es imposible de descifrar.

Shirone, eres bastante buena en esto.

Aprendí por naturaleza.

Me hago la idea- dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la pequeña por la cintura y poniéndola en su cama mientras se besaban.

Ex, no puedo aguantar más… quiero que me lleves al cielo.

Entonces que así sea- dijo Ex quitando las bragas de la pequeña Shirayuki/Koneko y poniendo su implacable miembro en el pequeño coñito de la gatita.

Nía, Ex no importa si eres rudo conmigo ahora.

Entonces no tendré piedad- dijo clavando su miembro tan profundo en la gatita que esta empezó a gemir con fuerza y su coñito empezó a sangrar porque la pequeña utilizo su poder para hacer que su gimen se regenerara.

Niaaaaaaaa, Ex más, dame más.

Vamos a liarlo- dijo moviéndose lentamente y luego pasado el tiempo empezó a hacer más fuerte sus embestidas y también aumentando los gemidos de la gatita.

Varios minutos después los dos terminan y notan que tienen intrusas detrás de la puerta, lo que hizo que Ex se enfadara y pego un tiro entre todos asustándolos a todos.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gaspar, salgan de ahí todos, ahora- cuando dijo eso todos salieron sin decir nada, Rias y Akeno estaban rojas como el cabello de Ex y Gaspar y Kiba estaban nerviosos por la gran cantidad de aura de Ex – que hacíais escondidos detrás de la puerta?

Solo oímos los gemidos de Koneko y decidimos ver qué pasaba- dijo Rias nerviosa ya que se estaba tocando antes de ese tiro que pego Ex.

Ya veo, ¿pero que estaban haciendo detrás de la puerta? Porque escuché un gemido que al principio creí que era de Shirone, pero me di cuenta de que había alguien más aquí.

Solo fui yo que me empujo Rias y estaba completamente excitada por ver como lo hacían.

Ya veo- leyendo la mente de Akeno descubriendo que tanto ella como Rias estaban gatillando.

Supongo que es inútil decir que no estaban haciendo nada- dijo Kiba con la intención de que dijeran la verdad.

Es verdad es inútil mentirme, tengo la habilidad de leer metes, ¿recuerdan?

Supongo que ya sabes lo que hacíamos.

¿Si, pero como pudieron teniendo a dos hombres a su lado?

No les miramos ya que estábamos más interesados en lo que hacías con Koneko-chan.

Menudos hombres. Bueno solo quiero que me den algo de intimidad con Rias y Akeno, Shirone tú también quédate.

Entiendo, vamos Gaspar.

Gracias. Bien Rias, Akeno, Shirone, vamos a un lugar al cual van a conocer por mi padre, pero este es mucho más grande y tranquilo.

Luego de hacer un círculo mágico de tele portación llegan a un castillo parecido al de Gremory, pero era muy diferente y no había nadie, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban las chicas. Al llegar a un área enorme que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento todos excepto Ex se sorprendieron al verlo.

Aquí es donde entreno todos los días antes de que se levanten y donde abecés tomo te para relajarme, gracias a Akeno que me enseño bien cómo hacerlo, pero a lo que vinimos es a entrenarles para ser lo más fuerte del inframundo.

¿Qué estás pensando Ex, tratas de hacernos más fuerte de lo que somos ahora?

Sí, pero solo porque así no vencerán ni a Raiser Phenex, solo les darán una paliza que no olvidarán, aunque lo intenten.

Tratas de hacer de Hitler como tu padre.

No, solo me preocupo porque Raiser trate de atacar de nuevo.

Solo estas celoso porque él podría retar de nuevo a Rias y ganarle.

Podría ser, es mi madre, tengo que protegerla a como dé lugar en este vasto universo.

Eso es ir demasiado lejos- dijo Rias tan roja como su cabello.

Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, tengo mucha más edad que ustedes ahora, es mi deber.

Pero…

Nada de peros. Primero quiero decir que no será tan infernal como el entrenamiento de Issei, pero igual será duro, así que tendrán que descansar aquí por un buen rato, empezaremos en una hora.

Está bien.

En ese caso quiero sentarme sobre Ex.

No puedes Koneko, él es mío.

Se pondrán a discutir ustedes dos de nuevo, de verdad tienen un grave problema como mis hermanas. No entiendo porque diosito me pone estas pruebas.

Ex, dios está muerto, deberías saberlo.

Pero el sistema sigue activo, quiere decir que todavía hay un dios controlando.

Etto, nunca lo pensé.

Ni yo.

Impresionante.

Solo me guie por la lógica.

Pero que tiene que ver el sistema con todo esto.

Solo que me pone pruebas difíciles haciendo creer que son parte de la vida, pero en realidad es alguien más quien me las pone.

¿Alguna idea?

Ni la más remota.

Después de una hora era el momento de empezar el entrenamiento, todos se paran en una plataforma en parejas. Rias y Akeno contra Shirone e Ex. Era un combate muy injusto ya que Ex de por sí ya era más poderoso que su padre, y unas cien veces más poderoso que Rias y Akeno juntas. Después de quedar en un pequeño percance todos quedaron exhaustos y a Ex le dieron la pelea de su vida. Luego de toda una ronda de combates en intercambio se vio que la combinación más efectiva era la de Rias y Shirone.

Muy bien, ustedes dos sí que hacen un buen equipo, le invito a un helado, creo que tengo un poco en la nevera.

¿Ex porque hiciste todo esto?

Para ver que combinación era la mejor para enfrentar a Raiser Phenex. Ustedes dos serán la caída de ese pollo frito.

Eso quiere decir que si ataca Koneko primero y yo después podremos vencerle.

Pero necesitarían una distracción, creo que deberían acabar con todas sus piezas primero antes de poder combatir directamente con él, supongo que necesitamos más piezas. Creo tener la solución.

No estarás pensando en poner a Asia en esto.

Es lo que pienso exactamente, pero donde está, esa es mi pregunta

Supongo que está en una misión de reconocimiento con Reinare.

Con los caídos renegados, me lo suponía, ese Kokabiel no se iría sin las manos vacías a prisión, supongo que tendré que actuar.

No se sabe que estarán tramando Ex, es peligroso.

Saben bien que me encanta el peligro.

Pero esta vez estamos hablando de caídos no de algún reí demonio o algo parecido.

No me subestimen, tengo tanta confianza que me tendrán que atrapar muerto, si ese es su objetivo claro está.

Supongo que no se puede hacer nada más para detenerte.

Días después Ex utilizo su poder demoniaco para tomar la forma de su padre, ya que así podrían pensar que no están con la persona adecuada y buscar en otros lados pareciendo más sospechosos para los demás caídos y demonios junto con los ángeles, serán presa fácil, pero era bastante incómodo para Ex ya que estaba en una forma que creyó que no tendría nunca.

Esto es incómodo ¿porque se me ocurrió esta brillante idea de transformarme en mi padre?

Supongo que porque estas todo el tiempo con nosotras.

Pero podrán sospechar ya que Issei está todo el tiempo con los asuntos públicos.

Creo que podría ser tu as bajo la manga.

No recuerdo bien haber dicho que tenía alguno, pero qué más da. Lo haremos al pie de la letra.

Luego de un mes y medio Ex se tropezó con una chica rubia y ojos verdes la cual conocía, o eso creía cuando la vio.

¿Está herida?

No pero mi equipaje se espacio por todo el lugar.

No te preocupes te ayudare a recogerlo.

Gracias- dijo cuándo el viento soplo con fuerza y se llevó lo que cubría la cabeza de la pequeña monja, Ex solo atino a utilizar su agilidad para poder alcanzar el velo de la pequeña chica, pero esta tenía un aura familiar para él, lo que lo hizo pensar que ya estaban aquí para cumplir las órdenes de Kokabiel.

Creo que me latió por un segundo el corazón.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me refiero a que sentí un latido fuerte cuando te vi de frente, no sé qué puede ser, pero tampoco me interesa ya que soy de los que se queda en el asiento y no actúa a menos que sea necesario.

Supongo que podría ser algo que tiene que ver con lo que dice, dios creo el corazón para poder saber lo que siente.

Si lo sé, pero creo que esto se está poniendo un poco peligroso, debería acompañarte. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

A la iglesia que esta en este pequeño pueblo.

Supongo que quieres decir aquella iglesia, no he visto a nadie entrar o salir desde hace 10 años. Mi teoría es que está abandonada.

No importa- dijo mientras sonreía tan brillante como el sol, literalmente.

Supongo que no podre detenerte.

Después de un rato caminando encuentran a un niño que se lastimo la rodilla mientras corría.

Te encuentras bien- pregunto la monjita mientras extendía sus manos haciendo aparecer dos anillos color plata con un cristal de color azul.

Pero que… es lo que creo que es.

Ya está.

Gracias Onee-san.

Solo intente ayudar.

¿Pero esos anillos son lo que creo?

Este es un poder que me otorgo Dios cuando nací.

Supongo que debe de ser muy duro para ti, pero ese Sacred Gear es el Twilight Healing. Puede curar cualquier herida, no importa lo grave que sea, tal vez encontré lo que buscaba antes de tiempo, ese Sacred Gear también puede curar tanto ángeles como los demás seres, como los demonios o los ángeles caídos solo una persona puede tenerlo en todo el universo.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Solo estudio el mundo sobrenatural y me encontré con un artículo que decía lo que podía hacer ese Sacred Gear.

No eres alguien normal.

Tienes razón no lo soy, dejare que te des cuenta por ti misma- dijo siguiendo el camino que estaba de camino a la iglesia.

Luego de llevarla a la iglesia y hablar por un rato se despidió diciendo el nombre de su padre como el suyo y la pequeña monja dijo su nombre original Asia Argento. Al llegar a casa todas las chicas se le tiran en sima mientras este evade haciendo que estas se dieran en la cabeza, el mayor golpe se lo llevaron Rias y Akeno ya que la fuerza antinatural de Koneko era demasiada.

Supongo que fallaron de nuevo. Me encontré con Asia de camino para acá.

¿Quieres decir que la encontraste?

Y también a los caídos de Kokabiel. Es nuestro momento, es ahora o nunca, pondremos el plan en marcha, deben estar asustados porque "mi padre está aquí". Nos movilizaremos para poder capturarles con la colaboración de Reinare y Asia. Solo espero que no sean descubiertas, me temo lo peor para ellas.

Yo también Ex pero no podemos fallar solo por nuestra preocupación.

Supongo que podrían tratar de tomar el Sacred Gear de Asia por ese ritual que tienen preparado en esa iglesia.

Eso no es cosa de juego. Tenemos que pararles los pies ahora.

Pensemos, Rias no te precipites a la locura.

Tienes razón, supongo que podríamos tener algún señuelo.

Yo lo hare, regresare con mi forma original y tratare de atraerlos con mi aura.

¿Sabes a lo que conlleva?

Si solo quiero retrasar ese ritual. No dejare que nadie muera mientras yo este de guardia, no quiero perder a nadie.

Ex…- así quedo Rias ante lo que dijo Ex mientras este tenía una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

Rias creo que tengo la clave para poder darles el golpe que no se esperan.

¿Qué tienes Ex?

Quiero que tengas contacto con ellos, yo sacare a Asia y Reinare.

Quieres ponerte en riesgo de esa manera.

Acaso quieres que me pase lo mismo que al primo de Issei.

No, pero creo que puedes hacer que ellos se mantengan ocupados.

Yo tengo más experiencia que ustedes infiltrándome en las zonas que requieren sigilo extremo.

Si lo pones así entonces preferimos que caigas en su trampa.

En ese caso tendré que atraer la atención de esos cuervos.

Ex que no se te olvide que aquí…

Ops, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que Berseker estaba aquí.

Quiere decir que Berseker era el que dijo eso de cuervos.

Si exacto.

¿Qué pasaría si Draig le pusiera una llama en todo el cuerpo?

Yo me estaría riendo de sus gritos de agonía junto a Draig y Albion.

Entonces que así sea.

Draig, todo tulló.

(déjamelo a mi compañero, esto va a ser divertido) dijo Draig audible en todo momento.

Luego de que Berseker se quemara por 20 minutos y Ex proyectando esas imágenes a través de la televisión de la sala todos se reían a carcajadas mientras los ángeles caídos estaban planeando como capturar a Ex. Al día siguiente Ex se encuentra con una chica en el puente que le parecía conocida pero no se acordaba de dónde.

Etto, ¿eres Kael Sakitera de la academia Kuo?

Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Solo te vi pasar por aquí y te vi brillar con el sol y entonces me… me enamoré.

Say what, I don't get anything

Supongo que estas confundido por lo que dije, pero es verdad.

Como no voy a estar confundido. Tengo una gran suerte, tengo a tantas chicas a mi alrededor que no me lo creo.

Entonces quieres decir que ya tienes novia – dijo con una cara triste.

No, no es eso, solo que tengo a muchas chicas en sima por esa misma razón por la que me viniste a ver, siempre la misma historia.

Eso quiere decir que puedo ser yo todavía tengo una oportunidad.

Creo que si… - dijo confundido Ex al ver la cara de felicidad de la chica, al mismo tiempo Koneko los ve por casualidad y nota que la energía espiritual de la pequeña chica que esta con Ex es la de un ángel caído.

Tengo que avisarle a Rias-Buchou.

Después en casa Ex se da cuenta de algo importante, es la temporada de apareamiento de los gatos, lo que quiere decir que Shirone estará encendida todo el mes. Ex ante la situación solo se sentó en un mueble y prendió la televisión y fue cambiando de canal hasta encontrar una película que le gusto. A tener en cuenta que en esa época él ya era un asesino bastante conocido excepto por sus madres.

Creo que esto está bastante apretado.

(si parece que estas bastante apretado con todas estas chicas a tu alrededor).

(de eso no hay duda)

(a dar duro contra el muro)

Calla Berseker.

(de todas maneras, esa chica lo dijo directamente como tu madre y Shirone)

Si es verdad, pero sería normal hacerlo de esa manera, te lo juro, es aterrador.

(no te digo por mis portadores anteriores)

(tampoco contemos a los míos)

(supongo que tienes un gran parecido a tu padre, por eso tienes tanta suerte)

Buen punto Berseker, primera vez que dices algo que tiene sentido para mí.

(¿qué te pasa conmigo?)

Nada solo quería mortificarte un poco, a ver si me calmaba.

(muy gracioso)

Jajajjajajajajajja - reían los tres seres de Berseker mientras Shirone intenta acercarse a Ex sin hacer ruido para que no se diera cuenta, pero este noto su presencia y la tomo como un enemigo y salto alejándose 2M y sacando su espada carmesí a la par que expulsa su aura.

Ex que pasa, soy yo Shirone.

Pensé que querían asesinarme de nuevo, menudo susto.

No exageres.

No exagero, solo me cuido de los que puedan tenerme como blanco.

¿Entonces quiere decir que te están persiguiendo?

Desde que era pequeño, me encontré con un asesino y decidí enfrentarme a él, pero resulto que no tenía poder suficiente para igualarlo, o eso creía cuando di un estornudo que hizo que saliera una bola de la destrucción tan grande como tú – dijo haciendo que la pequeña se caliente más y más al punto de que su rajita estaba chorreando, literal.

Eso es impresionante.

Solo tenía 4 años cuando ocurrió, pero tengo ese recuerdo latente, fue aterrador el pensar que moriría allí.

Ex.

¿Si?

Quiero que me hagas alcanzar el cielo de nuevo.

WDF.

Vamos – llevando a Ex a su cuarto en donde tranca con llave y empieza a desvestirse haciendo que a Ex le diera una hemorragia nasal.

¿Shirone que demonios quieres hacer, acaso quieres tener a otra hija o hijo, esta vez de tu hijo mayor?

No pienso en ti como un hijo, sino como alguien en quien puedo dejar todo mi ser y darle lo que quiera si está a mí alcance.

Verdaderamente estas afectada por mi aura dragonea.

Pero quiero que me mires solo a mí.

Lo siento, pero yo quiero que me dejes un rato, necesito pensar en algo.

¿Es sobre esa chica, Amane Yuuma?

Como lo sabes, creí tenerlo solo en mi mente.

Estuve allí, los vi y oí cuando se declaró, no pensaras responderle que si – dijo con una mirada seria, muy seria para su cara neta.

Necesito pensarlo mejor, estoy inseguro de que responderle, pero note sinceridad. Me da pena dejarla con la palabra al aire, pero tengo que encontrar la respuesta de donde no tengo nada más que obscuridad y amor a matar.

¿amor a matar?

No se lo digas a nadie, te lo pido Shirone, silo quiero vivir una vida tranquila, pero el que me divierta matando es por culpa de mi padre y tu esposo, claro está, pero ese no es el caso solo quiero que me guardes el secreto.

Está bien, pero tienes que hacer algo a cambio.

Mierda, creí que me dejarías en paz.

¿Qué favor no se hace sin recibir nada a cambio?

¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

No, solo quiero ser una contigo Ex, Porque te amo – acercándose a Ex y besándolo suavemente para después tener una noche largamente loca, esta vez con las precauciones tomas a pecho, Ex coloco una barrera anti-sonido para que Shirone gimiera tan alto como quisiera y nadie lo notara, también pusieron un hechizo de sellado en la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla, aunque tuvieran la llave de la puerta. Para cuando amaneció Ex se había ido, pero Shirone tenía la sensación de que tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle, después de todo ella es quien se ganó el corazón de Ex cuando lo hizo la noche pasada, pero nada la preparo para lo que vendrá.

Ex que estuviste haciendo toda la noche, te espere hasta quedarme dormida en el cuarto.

Tenía asuntos pendientes con mis contratos, todos llaman a horas inesperadas.

¿En ese caso porque la habitación de Koneko estaba sellada y tenía una barrera anti-sonora?

No me preguntes, seguro que Shirone estaba gatillando o algo más serio.

Ex ya detente, es vergonzoso.

Solo quiero que me dejéis un rato solo durante la tarde, necesito espacio personal ¿entendieron ustedes 3?

Sí, pero que quieres hacer. ¿Acaso quieres andarte con una chica?

No, quero comprar unas cosas, eso incluye una sorpresa para todas.

Enserio – dijeron la albina, pelirroja y pelinegra al unísono.

Sí, pero prométanme que no me seguirán y me dejarán tranquilo por la tarde.

Lo prometemos – dijeron al unísono otra tres las tres chicas allí presentes.

Bien.

Después de clases Ex va a donde Yuuma le señalo y ese lugar era prácticamente desierto, parecía un lugar en el que si no quieres morir es perfecto para que te maten con un disparo al corazón, pero el caso de Ex solo moriría con una bala sacra en todo el pecho, básicamente te tendrían que meter un cañonazo en el pecho para matarle definitivamente o eso era lo que él creía.

Yuuma por fin estas aquí, porque el lugar tan solo?

Solo quiero que nadie oiga lo que voy a pedirte.

Oe, oye, eso no suena bien para mí.

¿Podrías cumplir un deseo que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo?

Si esta mi alcance, puedo hacerlo.

¿Entonces – dijo mientras se acercaba meticulosamente, pero con pocos rastros de querer hacer daño a Ex – Podrías morir por mí?

Espera un segundo eres un ángel caído.

Por fin lo notas.

Yuuma, Reinare. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a completar mi trabajo.

¿Asesinarme? ¿ese es tu trabajo?

No lo tomes nada personal, Ex que sepas que te quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo por obligación, por la paz.

Que así sea – poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Empecemos esta lucha de ases.

Reinare, terminare rápido con esto.

Después de iniciar la lucha Reinare se movió tan rápido que Ex no podía creerlo, le igualaba en velocidad y fuerza física, pero no en inteligencia. Ex hizo un movimiento con la cabeza esquivando el puño de Reinare, luego esta hizo aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos la cual Ex sostuvo con su mano derecha y lanzo de vuelta a Reinare rápidamente, luego esta partió hacia un parque el cual está situado a 567M de ese lugar, todo lo que tenía que hacer Reinare era atraerle a su trampa para poder eliminar a Ex pero no de su existencia eterna. Cuando llegan Reinare lanza otra lanza de luz que da en el estómago de Ex atravesándolo y provocando un dolor insoportable para este, todo lo que podía hace Ex era quitarse la lanza cuidadosamente, pero Reinare la hace desaparecer dejando a Ex desangrándose en el suelo. Después de ver que todo estaba perdido empezó a recordar cada momento de su vida, cuando recordó a su madre un brillo le ilumino la mirada y de ese brillo apareció su madre, trato de estirar la mano para poder alcanzarla y lo hizo, pero había perdido la conciencia antes de tomar su mano. Al día siguiente creyó que estaba en el hades, pero noto algo extraño, tenía a alguien arlado, después de ver que era su madre y sentir un gran vinculo lo cual era bastante extraño, después vio al otro lado y vio a Asia con las ojeras totalmente rojas, de llorar pensó Ex. Luego de ver una reina mutada en la mesita de noche quedo impactado ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Después de bajar y ver a Reinare, este quedo totalmente destrozado, le pregunto a que venía el ataque que recibió la noche anterior y esta le respondió que por una recompensa que le iba a dar Rias, pero esta no dijo que era, lo cual dejo con las dudas a Ex de que era y por qué su madre le pido eso a Reinare.

Supongo que esto es más complicado de lo que parece. Tengo razón Kiba.

Eso parece, pero creo que ya eres uno de los nuestros definitivamente.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

A nada, te enteraras cuando sea el momento.

Ok, todos estáis raros hoy.

¿Eso piensas?

Si

Bueno es tu opinión, no la criticare.

Después de tener un rato largo de conversación todos se calman y Rias da el anuncio.

Ex fue completamente reencarnado con una reina mutada junto a cuatro peones mutados. El plan fue todo un éxito.

WDF. ¿Qué hicieron qué? No me lo creo.

Creo que debiste darte cuenta cuando despertaste.

Sentí un lazo extraño, pero pensé que era normal ya que mis sentimientos son inseguros, pero cuando miré a Asia pensé que fue ella quien me reencarno.

Estas muy equivocado Ex, no lo haría ni lo hare, aunque me dijeras que sí.

Sabiendo cómo eres, no me dejarías morir, así como así, pero ¿Qué demonios paso mientras pensaba que me moría?

Le dije a reinare que te lastimara tanto como para dejarte inmovilizado, pero te resististe tanto que tuvo que utilizar un ataque tan fuerte que te dejo medio muerto.

Bueno no pensaba matarle de todas maneras, si lo hubiera querido hubiera usado mucha más fuerza en ese ataque.

Que miedo, ¿qué demonios hizo mi padre con ustedes?

Solo nos entrenó hasta que nos volvimos tan fuertes que te haríamos frente fácilmente, ese yakitori no se enterara de que lo golpeo si utilizan esa fuerza.

Sí, pero deja de llamarlo así, si Ravel te oye te dirá lo que no te dirá nunca en tu vida.

Creo que tienes razón.

Dos meses después

Supongo que es la hora.

Si.

Después de tanto tiempo ese Phenex decide atacar con su pieza más fuerte.

Mirando a ese pajarraco de mierda tratando de que Rias se fuera con ella de nuevo.

Rias, necesito que lo hagas por la especie.

No, ya te lo dije.

Entonces veamos que dice Issei.

Creo que no lo pillas Raiser Phenex, no soy Issei – dijo Ex levantándose y tomando una copa de sangre fresca del refrigerador.

No me digas que eres Ex Gremory.

El mismo, supongo que no tendrás nada que decir al respecto, después de todo ella es ahora mía.

¿Qué quieres decir con que es tuya? no entiendo.

Quiero decir que ella ya está bajo mi ala, tengo por mucho más que ella, técnicamente no soy su hijo a ojos de muchos, se vería como un hermano mayor.

Quieres decir que vas por el camino del incesto como tus hermanas con Tigo.

Eso creo, pero dejémonos de charla, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para poder tenerla, mi padre me dejo este asunto así que lo resolveremos con un Rating Game.

Entonces hagámoslo.

Avisare a Issei y a Onii-sama.

Vale, todo preparado.

Quiero que me des pelea Ex Gremory, de ti depende el destino de tu amada madre.

Creo que la paliza que Ryu te dio no fue suficiente para dejar tranquila a Rias, no entiendo cómo se puede ser así de negligente como tu Raiser.

Creo que el negligente eres tu Ex, acepta que no podrás contra mí.

Ni lo sueñes – dijo Ex parándose al frente de Raiser con una velocidad magistral y haciendo que Raiser se tragara sus palabras, pero este sabía que para alcanzar ese nivel había que ser alguien que requería esa velocidad, como un asesino, fue lo que se le ocurrió a Raiser.

¿Eres un asesino verdad?

Quien diría que lo seria, mi padre que me entreno para serlo o tu que vienes a quitarme a mi madre de mi lado y convertirte en mi padrastro, ni lo sueñes, te daré tan fuete que no sabrás ni donde dejare tu cabeza de tan fuerte el golpe.

Entonces si eres un asesino.

Si y que, con eso, lo hago por trabajo, creo que esto ya llego demasiado lejos como para ser una simple conversación – dijo Ex desenfundando su espada carmesí y sin piedad dejarla en el cuello de Raiser – uno de mis dichos es "no dejes que tu enemigo ataque primero" así que sale de mi vista antes de que te corte la cabeza con esta espada sacra.

Hiiiii, es una espada sacra? No puede ser.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cortarte el cuello y ni tu inmortalidad te salvara de lo que te espera en lo más profundo del aveno Raiser Yakitori Phenex

¿Ex tú también estas con eso?

Quieres que no me desahogue y lo mate o decirle eso y que viva por unos años más, si puede

Prefiero que lo digas, ¿pero ¿qué quiere decir con que eres un asesino?, no tiene sentido.

Si lo soy desde que mi padre me termino de entrenar, tengo el poder de si quiero, matar al mismísimo Issei si me lo pensara.

Que aterrador es pensarlo ¿verdad Rias? El saber que tu hijo es un asesino despiadado y cruel.

Por lo menos no es como tú que solo me quieres para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales.

Que duro golpe Onii-sama.

Calla Ravel quiero matar a este niño de mama en ese Rating Game.

Inténtalo si puedes, te estaré esperando, me han intentado asesinar asesinos de clase suprema, pero murieron en el intento. ¿Quieres ser uno de los que mi espada se lleva al aveno?

¿Suprema? ¿Quieres decir que te han intentado asesinar los más fuertes de los asesinos y los mataste a ellos?

Sí, pero fue tan fácil que me aburro de matarles en todos lados, necesito un verdadero reto que me lleve al límite.

Supongo que las aquí presentes tienen presente el poder que no desato cuando estoy tranquilo, quiero que no me cabreen o lo lamentaran, eso te incluye Raiser.

Ya veo así que me enfrentare a un asesino de clase dios, jajjajajajajajajajaja, esto es interesante.

Clase dios ¿he? Suena bien.

No sabes con lo que juegas niño.

No soy un niño, tengo 107 año.

¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

Simple, me pase 1 día en una dimensión en donde ese día se multiplica por 365 cien veces.

Quieres decir que pasaste cien años en una dimensión alternativa y ahora tienes 107 putos años, no me jodas apenas Rias tiene 25.

Y tú tienes 354 años, no te parece irónico que ella está bajo tu ala.

Y no te parece irónico amarla, no como madre sino como una esposa siendo su hijo.

No solo estoy siguiendo el camino que estoy destinado a seguir, si muero está bastante bien justificado, si vivo toda una felicidad para el inframundo ya que, si lo gobierno todo será diferente desde punta a cabo, seré el dios que reine en un mundo de desesperación y dolor y en el lejano cielo cuándo lo consiga tendré todo lo que quiero, eso incluye el poder que tanto anhelo.

Así que eres un crio con complejo de dios ¿he? No me esperaba menos del hijo de Gremory.

No me menosprecies, tengo un objetivo en mente. No descansare hasta conseguirlo.

Veamos tu determinación en el campo de batalla.

Después de los preparativos para el Rating Game todos se prepararon para lo peor de todo el equipo de Raiser Phenex.

Bien ya saben el plan.

Si todos están preparados y listos. Iré a por ese malnacido de Raiser. Sabrá lo que es la ira de un dragón.

¿Quieres matarlo?

Definitivamente sí, pero me contendré.

Entonces está decidido.

Vamos a darle la paliza de su vida.

Ex se fue a una velocidad increíble a la base enemiga yéndose en el trayecto a varias piezas eso incluía a 3 peones 1 torre y a la reina llegando así a donde estaba Raiser con facilidad. Intercambian puñetazos y patadas mientras Ex solo jugaba con el pollo frito de Raiser el cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia y empezó a aumentar su poder y velocidad y así mismo lo siguió Ex aumentando su velocidad, pero noto algo raro en Raiser, este estaba golpeando con todo lo que tenía mientras este lo detenida con solo sus dedos. Era realmente algo incómodo para Ex cuando se cansó y decidió darle el golpe de gracia este le dio un puñetazo sorpresa probando así el poder destructivo de un Phenex, a su vez Ex callo fingiendo haber caído en su trampa sangrando falsamente ganando la preocupación de Rias y hacer que esta le gritara para que se levantara. Acto seguido Raiser le coge por el pelo y empieza a crear llamas más y más grandes al punto de que sería mortal pero el pelirrojo tenía un plan, o al menos eso quería cuando escucho a su madre rendirse porque Raiser había dicho que lo quemaría hasta la muerte lo que dejo a Rias impactada y dejándose caer en el juego mental de Raiser lo cual desato la furia de el pelirrojo y Golpeando este tan fuete a Raiser que cumplió su amenaza de golpearlo tan fuerte que su cabeza no sabrá ni donde cayó. Días después era la ceremonia porque Raiser gano el juego por renuncia de Rias.

Todos estamos aquí porque yo Raiser Phenex me casare con Rias Gremory y tengo la elegante noticia de que su hijo es un asesino que está detrás de la sangre todo el tiempo. Como saben Hyoudo Issei es el actual Maou, pero entreno a su hijo más fuerte para convertirse en lo que es ahora. Por eso él no se encuentra en esta ceremonia.

(que sepas que estoy arriba de ti maldito pollo frito que sabe a tan solo arena)

Ahora llega la estrella, mi prometida Rias Gremory.

Que paso para que este destino se cumpliera, ya me estaba preocupando de que le haría Issei-sama.

Para cuando dijeron esas palabras Ex bajo guardando sus alas y creando un cráter que abarco medio metro y dejando ver su forma original aterrando a todos en ese lugar excepto a los que eran de su familia.

Raiser Phenex, te reto a un Rating Game por la mano de Rias Gremory.

No estás en la posición de hacerlo.

Pero yo sí.

I-Issei-sama que hace aquí.

Silo vine a ver como mi hijo te partía el trasero en ese Rating Game.

En ese caso quieres que tu hijo me asesine sin piedad.

Eso quisiera, pero quiero protegerlo de todo lo que pueda exiliarlo.

Quiere decir que estas aquí para autorizar el Rating Game que Ex propuso.

Si.

Está bien, Ex Gremory acepto el reto que me pides, si pierdes Rias será mía, pero si ganas Rias te pertenecerá a ti.

No perderé.

Después de preparar un campo de batalla el ego de Raiser estaba por el piso ya que estaba recibiendo toda el aura asesina de Ex aterrándolo a los mismos límites. El cual se desmallo después de que Ex apareciera en frente suyo como si de magia se tratara.

Eso fue fácil – dijo el pelirrojo alzando una ceja y luego de que regresara a través de un círculo mágico tomo a Rias y le llevo a un lugar al que siempre había querido ir con ella, era un lago el cual parecía un ancho mar en el territorio Gremory.

Luego de llegar él dice que se relajara y se bañara mientras él hacia guardia, pero esta se negó y le dijo que se bañara con ella, a lo cual este no se negó. Al meterse en el agua junto a su madre este se pone a bucear ya que el modifico su cuerpo para así poder respirar bajo el agua, cuando estaba bajo el agua este encuentra dos pendientes parecidos a unas chapillas de identificación cuando subió vio que una decía Mira y la otra Dios escritos en runas sacras las cuales no afectaban a Ex cuando Ex le da a Rias la de Mira ve que no le hace daño a ella tampoco, cuando van a la orilla estos se acuestan y ven el "atardecer" ya que en el inframundo no hay sol, para luego Rias decirle a Ex lo que siente hacia él y este correspondiendo a sus sentimientos positivamente, después de que esta se subiera en sima de Ex besándolo suavemente Ex empezó a tocar los pechos de Rias sin ningún tipo de reserva mentas esta gemía de placer para luego de tocar pasar a chupar los pechos de esta y jugar con su rajeta la cual estaba realmente mojada, después de que Rias dijera que no podía más.

Ex quiero que me lo metas.

Yo tampoco puedo contenerme.

Ven.

Te amo Rias.

Yo también.

Después de insertar su miembro en su totalidad dentro de su madre esta empieza a gemir con unos sonidos sordos que se intensifican a medida Ex aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras no notaban que los demás estaban por llegar, cuando terminaron Rias termino con su raja totalmente llena del líquido blanco que dejo Ex en su útero. Después de un rato tirados descansando llegan los demás viendo así lo que Rias e Ex hicieron mientras estaban ausentes, lo que los extraño fue los colgantes que tenían en el cuello los dos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Rias mientras se cubría cierto lugar el cual estaba completamente lleno de el esperma de Ex choreando mientras esta se levantaba.

Solo queríamos ver cómo iba nuestra querida pareja – Dijo Issei con cara de troll mientras Ex solo se relajaba tranquilo ya que estaba dormido.

Supongo que lo secaste – dijo Raiser con cara de que lo atropello un camión.

Solo fue una vez – grito la pelirroja totalmente sonrojada como su cabello.

Bueno es verdad que se contuvo bastante para terminar así.

Supongo que sí.

Bueno vamos antes de que alguien más nos vea.

En ese caso es tarde, las demás ya están aquí.

Creo que será una larga noche.

Tienes razón Issei, tendré que explicare a las chicas por qué estoy de esta manera.

Luego de explicar todo y ganarse los celos de tanto Asia y las demás de su sequito. Después de terminar fue a su habitación y vio que Ex estaba sufriendo en sus sueños y se le ocurrió cantarle la canción que le cantaba de pequeño para dormirse y no tener pesadillas.

Letra de la canción en japonés.

Oetsu kenai, Kimi wa itsu demo, cono basho kara nani wo miteta tenii yame wa ushima mo no tashi ne subette nami demo kakushteii tame maasu sukiru suroki demi wa hono sekai wo yagame ni miteita. Yuume wa Kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku, mienai kaze ga todokete kureru, takaku tooku toberu ega shikarawo, sumeru kono tee hanasaa sunii de. Yuume wa Kimi ga hitori ega kunjanaku mienai kaze ga todekete kureru takaku tooku teberu ega shicarawo, suberu kono tee hanasaa stunii de, ai no oyobuu, ai no oyobuu. Heeeeeeeeeieeeeeee heiei hei auuuu. (quiero agregar que la canción se llama Remember 16 si saben el autor/a de la canción me lo dicen para así poder tener algo de información, de más está decir que esta canción me hizo llorar bastante por el simple hecho de ver como se desarrolló en el anime Macross Delta, anime el cual también está involucrado aquí: ups spoiler. Jajajaj.

Ex se pudo mantener tranquilo cuando Rias termino de cantar la canción. al poco tiempo esta termino durmiéndose con Ex en su regazo, al despertar Ex se había ido a desayunar, cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Akeno e Ex besándose, al parecer Ex trato de resistirse, pero no pudo ante la sádica Akeno que tenía una fuerza descomunal no como la de Koneko, pero lo suficiente como para dejar a Ex indefenso ante un beso como ese.

A-Akeno que haces – chillo Rias mientras Akeno tenía una gran sonrisa que denotaba que quería eso, ponerle celosa por lo de anoche.

Solo quiero divertirme un poco con Ex, quiero que me llene, literalmente claro – dijo Akeno acercando su mano a el miembro de Ex y bajando la cremallera.

¿Quieres hacerlo en donde todos pueden verte?

No importa, quiero que vean como Ex me "marca" como suya.

Quieres decir que es tu plan, ¿dejar que las demás te vea e imiten?

Si quero que sufras por lo que hiciste.

En ese caso – dijo Ex mientras desaparecía de entre los brazos de Akeno y diciéndole con la mirada que si lo hacía seria tanto enemiga de su madre como suya.

Ex…

Si lo sé, deje que me controlara, no ocurrirá de nuevo. Mi Reina – dijo Ex mientas hacia una reverencia digna de un caballero en frente de un Rey y beso el reverso de su mano, lo único que no sabía era que Ex estaba jugando con ella.

Ex quieres decir que eres aquel caballero que espere – dijo Rias sonrojada como su cabello al pensar que Ex estaba totalmente cautivado por ella.

Solo quiero decir mi Reina, casémonos sin importar lo que diga la sociedad.

Acepto, Ex, realmente te amo.

Rias no te das cuenta de su mirada?

Que tiene, se ve normal.

Se nota a la legua que está conteniendo la risa.

P-pajajajajjajajajajajajjajjajjajjajajjjajjajajajajjajjajjajjajjjajajjjjajjajjaja – se rio frenéticamente Ex mientras veía la cara de su madre al saber que era una broma, pero lo que no se esperaba ni siquiera Akeno era lo que estaba por decir – Si la mayoría fue broma, pero lo de casarnos no era una broma.

¿Quiere decir que estas pidiéndome que te acompañe para siempre Ex?

Sí, pero no en las misiones de asesinato, no quiero que veas como pierdo el control matando a todos que me encuentre y terminar lastimándote.

Es una de las más grandes excepciones – dijo Akeno con cara de preocupación.

Sí, tienes razón, no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Ex…

Bueno supongo que esto está a punto de ponerse bueno, tengo planes para los viejos del consejo de diablos si se niegan. Será mejor que acepten o les ira peor de lo que esperan.

Ex no pensaras en volverte un terrorista.

No por supuesto que no, solo hare que lo hagan después de que los torture hasta la muerte, o eso harán si se niegan.

Eso es ir demasiado lejos.

Sí, pero es necesario.

Ex sabes que si lo haces serás un blanco para ellos y trataran por todos los medios de desterrarte o asesinarte como venganza.

Cuantas veces no me he enfrentado a asesinos todo el tiempo. Ser uno de por sí ya tiene por defecto tener a más asesinos sobre ti.

¿Me quieres explicar primeramente por qué te metiste a asesino después de todo?

Solo que mi padre me entreno para esto y decidí seguir la senda del asesino con honor sin falla alguna, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que se me daba mejor.

Ya veo, así te ganas la vida entonces.

Sí, pero tiene las desventajas de que utilicen a tus familiares para poder asesinarte sin remordimiento, lo cual es mi peor miedo.

Después de que Rias e Ex se fueran a dormir y lograr dormirse Ex siente algo bajo sus sabanas y pensó que era Rias que se movía dormida, pero noto que lo que se movía era algo más, al revisar se encontró con Shirone tratando de que Rias no se despertara, cuando este se dio cuenta le pregunta en voz baja que hacia allí abajo esta le puso un dedo en los labios y bajo hasta que llego hasta la "palanca" de Ex y bajo la cremallera y empezó a chupar su cosa la cual no cabía por completo en su boca y quedaba a por lo menos 5MM de la mitad de su cosa, después de que este se excitara lo suficiente ella subió y dejo la cosa de Ex en su agujero para después meterlo con mucho cuidado para no gemir y despertar a Rias, Ex solo pudo sentir como Shirone se movía y no moverse mucho para que Rias no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Para cuando Ex solto su descarga Shirone solo atino a morder la camisa de Ex para no soltar ese gemido que oculto solo un segundo para terminar jadeando tan fuerte que se escuchaba en toda la cama y a su vez Rias despertaba de su sueño abrazando a Ex, poniéndolo del lado opuesto a ella y pegándole un mordisco a este chupando su sangre como si no hubiera un mañana.

R-R-RRRRR-Rias que haces, me estas mordiendo la yugular.

¿Ma amayechió?

Sí, pero quítate de allí, me duele, me estas mordiendo la yugular, Riaaaaaas.

Está bien, está bien. Solo estaba sedienta y no encontré nada más que beber que tu sangre Ex. ¿Pero… por que Koneko está aquí?

Solo vine a despertarlos y vi una oportunidad para poder despertar a Ex como yo quería.

Koneko eres más tramposa que yo en aquella playa.

Que no Ex te lo hizo a tu conveniencia, yo lo hice antes que tú, no tuviste la ventaja desde nunca.

Koneko lo hiciste con Ex aquel día que tu habitación estaba sellada. Ex eres tan tramposo como Koneko.

Si lo soy, pero por lo menos estoy bien con todas, solo quiero que todas estén a mi lado, especialmente tu Rias.

Ex… está bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces que así sea.

¿Ex que es lo quieres?

Quiero construir mi propio HAREM.

¿Quieres decir que vas a tenernos a todas para ti?

Si, pero quiero buscar entre todas las dimensiones para poder encontrar a quienes se roben mi corazón y dejar que se unan a ustedes. Os prometo que no dejare de querer a ninguna de ustedes a pesar de tener a tantas chicas alrededor.

Ex te amo – dijeron la albina y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de Ex tirándolo en la cama. Después de un buen rato fornicando con Rias y Shirone tomando las precauciones de poner una barrera anti-sonora y sellar la puerta bajaron a desayunar. Después en la escuela Shirone y Rias estaban pegadas como chicles a los brazos de Ex mientras caminaban y Akeno junto a Asia con los celos a tope, Asia estaba en la misma situación que Akeno, pero un poco más calmada, ya que sabía el afecto que Rias tenía hacia Ex. En la escuela al ver como los chicos lo miraban y las chicas le lanzaban miradas un poco pervertidas para su gusto, y a la vez esas miradas se concentraban en Ex Rias y Shirone los miraban de vuelta con casi el mismo odio, solo que este era el doble de odio de los chicos, lo mismo para las chicas que veían a Ex con miradas que le partían el corazón ellas les partían el corazón así mismo a las chicas les-les que las amaban. (Les-les es lesbianas compañeros/as). Y esto es lo que no querrán hacer nunca en su vida: fue lo que pensó Ex mientras trataba de permanecer neto ante la situación solo podía sonreír para no poner preocupados a aquellos que son cercanos a él.

Chicas dejadme tranquilo.

Ex estas demasiado pegado a Koneko.

Entonces quiere decir que me eligió a mi Rias, acéptalo.

USTEDES DOS DEJAD DE MANTENERSE EN MIS BRAZOS – cuando Ex saco su lado más de miedo todos empezaron a murmurar ya que es raro ver a un hombre gritarle a una mujer y más a Ex el cual ya tenía visible las venas de la rabia que tenía.

Está bien – dijeron las dos chicas con un tono un poco apagado por la depresión.

Lo siento solo quiero que dejéis solo un momento para poder pensar en todo antes de que pierda el control.

Entendido, si eso es lo que quieres.

Está bien Ex, solo quiero que te tranquilases, ya podrían esparcirse rumores.

Ara, sacaron a Ex de sus casillas.

Si, hace tiempo que no lo veo así, supongo que ocurrirá algo malo más adelante.

Tienes razón Asia-chan, presiento que algo está por venir.

Quizás sea el combate con mi padre por Rias, se lo dejare bien claro, me pertenece ahora pero después le preguntare como hizo para soportar a Shirone y a Rias al mismo tiempo.

Ex recuerda que Koneko-chan tiene su nombre en la escuela.

Solo diré que tengo tanta confianza que le puse un nombre por mí mismo.

Eres un genio para esto.

No es nada.

Tiempo después en clases todos comenzaron a decir lo que Ex había hecho en el pasillo delante de todos, solo se hablaba de eso en toda la escuela. Cuando Ex vio a Shirone trato de disculparse y esta solo le dijo que estaba bien, que era normal que se pusiera así. Después de que Ex se tranquilizara por completo fue a donde se encontraba normalmente su madre y no la encontró, luego de eso fue al techo de la escuela y se acostó en el suelo y se dejó llevar por el calor que hacía en Japón en ese momento, 20 minutos más tarde Rias llego a donde Ex, lo que paso después fue lo más gracioso para el pelirrojo, Rias lo vio en el suelo y aprovecho el momento para poder hacer algo que Ex no hizo nunca, fue a donde estaba acostado Ex y se sentó junto a él para luego besarlo, Ex solo reacciono ante esto con un brinco que dejo a Rias totalmente confundida, cuando Ex se da cuenta de que rallos estaba pasando solo se rio tanto que Rias solo le pregunto qué, que era tan gracioso. Este solo le respondió que hacia tanto que no se sobresaltaba así y viene a hacerlo ahora cuando ella lo besaba sorpresivamente. 2 horas más tarde, todos excepto Kiba y Gaspar estaban en la habitación de Ex y Rias para planear como será todo a partir de ese momento.

Bien, todos estamos.

Faltan Kiba y Gaspar.

Solo llame a las chicas porque quería hablar de cómo serán las cosas mientras Ex este aquí.

¿Ya Ex escogió a alguna de nosotras?

No es así, Ex nos escogió a todas, pero quiere tener espacio para sí mismo.

Así que Ex se queda con todas nosotras ¿he?

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que puedas tenerme de la noche a la mañana tan fácilmente, solamente quiero que os comportéis como chicas normales ante la gente y para eso necesito tenerlas vigiladas para que no hagan ninguna estupidez.

\- Que frio eres Ex.

\- Me lo dijeron hace unos 92 años.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si.

\- Creo que es hora de volver al tema principal.

\- Si puedes proceder Rias.

Bien, entonces lo primero lo primero, todas tenemos que limitarnos a solo estar a su lado a excepción de Koneko, ¿Por qué Koneko puede y nosotras no?

Porque ella es lo que más cercana creen que está a mí.

En ese caso solo ella podrá hacer lo que quiera contigo mientras vamos de camino a la escuela.

No se preocupen sé cómo mantenerla a raya.

¿Cómo?

Así – dijo ex mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko.

Ho, así que Koneko se queda tranquila con solo ser acariciada en la cabeza, interesante.

Ni que lo digas, lo descubrí cuando ella estaba incomoda y de repente se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerle la mano en la cabeza, pero se movía como si quisiera que le acariciara.

Increíble.

Ni yo me lo creí.

Vale lo segundo es que cada una tendrá su horario para estar con él.

¿Quiere decir que todas tendremos una hora específica para estar con Ex?

También está la hora neutra, es en la que todas pueden venir a verme y sabe Dios en el edén que hacer con nuestra vida. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Irina?

Está en una misión para Miguel.

Supongo que no la tiene fácil.

Ya llegué.

Eso fue rápido.

No me lo esperaba para nada.

Que pasa… Ex – se abalanzo la chica de pelo castaño hacia Ex dejando a este con una gran intriga de ¿por qué la cruz que tenía Irina no le hacía daño? - ¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Solo me preguntaba el por qué la cruz que tienes no me daña como a otros demonios, o vampiros.

Será por una bendición.

¿Quién bendeciría a este sádico, cruel y lujurioso demonio parte dragón parte vampiro?

Miguel-sama.

No lo creo, creo que si respondo esa pregunta tendré la respuesta a… - quedo en silencio porque el colgante que tenía puesto salto frente a sus ojos haciendo que este tenga una visión de Dios frente a él dejándolo totalmente atontado.

Ex ¿Qué ocurre? Ex.

¿he? N-no es nada, solo tuve un pequeño percance en mis pensamientos.

¿Estás bien?

Si, solo continua – dejando de lado la visión de Dios él se centró en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Bien entonces, la última y tercera regla es que no importa lo que le pase que no tengamos tendencias a alguna estupidez.

Eso incluye el suicidio. Akeno entendiste lo que quiso decir Rias ¿verdad?

Sí, pero que pasara si mueres, ¿crees que revivirás como si nada hubiera pasado?

Solo puedo decir que sé que se siente morir por culpa de cierta chica – mirando a Rias como si ella tuviera la culpa, pero con razón en como la miraba.

Ex no es lo que parece te dije, solo quería hacerte uno de mis ciervos como lo hizo la madre de Ravel.

Pero ese no es motivo para tener que matarme, demonios, solo quiero irme volando a una dimensión alternativa en donde no haya nadie más que monstruos.

Eso es bastante peligroso.

Pero es lo divertido, recuerda que no estoy tan cuerdo que se diga.

Pero…

Nada de peros, solo quiero que no hagan cosas innecesarias.

Bien.

Tan solo ten en cuenta que todo el mudo no es inmortal solo por enfrentarse a Raiser Phenex y ganarle.

¿LE GANASTE A RAISER?

Sí, pero fue más complicado gracias a que cierta persona se rindió antes de que pudiera ponerle fin al duelo.

Aunque lo digas no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa.

Si lo hacía era por decisión propia, Rias, lo hice solo porque quería liberarte de las cadenas que te atan a lo que no amas.

Ex…

Rias no me digas que caíste en el pecado de la lujuria.

Cayo hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que ella ya había caído desde que regrese de esa dimensión la cual estuve 100 años seguidos, no fue fácil, pero tampoco desagradable.

100 años, es imposible.

¿entonces por qué tengo esta estatura siendo mi forma original?

Ahora que lo noto no te estas camuflando como normalmente lo haces.

Y todo lo que hago esta por mi cuenta, ni siquiera Berseker me detiene.

Eso sí que da miedo.

No te preocupes Irina, pero por alguna razón la cruz que tienes no me incomoda o lastima.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que no me hace daño en lo absoluto.

¿He? ¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Es confuso, pero creo que es más bien un método de defensa contra la energía sacra. No lo entiendo.

¿Entonces, crees que te podrás apegar a cielo sin problema alguno?

Creo que sí, supongo…

Entonces ven conmigo para tomar una misión de asesinato.

Me apunto.

Ex, ¿que no tenemos cosas más importantes que atender?

Me voy con Irina. Esto será divertido.

Que quieres decir con divertido Ex.

Que no te enteraste ya.

Ex es un asesino. Y de los raros.

¿Ha? ¿Qué demonios paso en todos estos años que estuviste en esa dimensión?

Solo me encontré con tantos monstruos como nosotros y me divertí bastante matando, definitivamente me sacaron la sonrisa de maniaco.

Eso quiere decir que estas de asesino a sueldo ¿verdad?

Premio.

Ya veo que te estas pareciéndote más a tu padre de lo que pensaba.

No lo digas, me hace sentir mal.

Lo siento.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué es lo que hay que asesinar?

A Freed Zelzan.

Ese maniaco me divertirá un poco con respecto a Raiser, casi me quema la cara, pero le tenía guardado un puñetazo que lo dejaría fuera de combate, literalmente sin cabeza.

\- y ¿lo venciste?

\- no porque Rias se rindió para que yo no "muriera".

\- eso es increíble.

-no te digo la decepción que tuve cuando Rias se rindió, solo atiné a volarle la cabeza a Raiser y terminar en un lugar el cual estaba a 240KM de allí.

\- increíble, no me puedo creer que hallas podido darle un golpe así a Raiser Phenex.

\- solo fue porque necesitaba desahogarme de mi rabia, de haber sido la de ganar hubiera sido peor que eso.

\- me lo puedo imaginar, pero tenemos una misión pendiente con Miguel-sama.

-bien vamos, chicas no tardare en regresar- dijo Ex para después irse con Irina en un círculo mágico de tele-portación y terminar en el cielo. Tiempo después se encuentran con Miguel.

\- valla, Ex, has regresado.

\- y esta vez con 107 años, no es nada fácil teniendo tanto relajo a tu alrededor.

\- ni que lo digas, estuve casi 27 años cuidando a los demás serafines, pero siempre daban problemas a la hora de poder liberar sus poderes.

Ni que lo digas, mis hermanas me tienen al punto de que quiero gritarles y dales un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- sabes que ellas están bajo el efecto de tu aura dragonea y están locamente enamoradas de ti, un buen ejemplo es que tus madres que están casadas con Issei ahora están tratando de ganarse tu corazón y así se respecta sucesivamente, hasta que aparezca alguien que tenga un aura dragonea más fuerte que la tuya.

\- interesante, creo que pasaran varios millones de años hasta que aparezca alguien que tenga esa cantidad de aura, de todas maneras, quiero aspirar a ser un dios, pero no como el de la biblia, quiero ser aquel que controle el bien y el mal, el sol y la luna, el viento y la marea desde el cielo y el inframundo.

\- Eso sería técnicamente imposible- chillo Irina al escuchar el sueño Ex.

\- No Irina, no es imposible para él, solo tiene que tener el poder suficiente el cual sería a nivel de alas 14 alas en total.

\- lo que quiere decir que tengo que estar al mismo nivel de Satán para poder ser un dios, que interesante, creo que sé dónde obtener tanto poder.

\- ¿en dónde?

\- es secreto.

\- nada bueno sale de eso.

\- no, pero esta idea será grandiosa y solo tendré que morir por la sangre de Samael.

\- que estás pensando, no estarás pensando en renacer a manos de Ophis.

\- esta idea es mejor que eso mi querido amigo, mucho mejor.

\- Ex estas más loco que tu padre- dijo Irina mientras se preocupaba por el estado mental de Ex el cual no era muy bueno que se diga, solo pensó que los años le afectaron, eso solo hizo que se preocupara por el futuro de los hijos de Ex.

\- tranquila Irina dejare que mis hijos sigan su propia senda.

\- en ese caso no me preocupare más por eso.

\- será lo mejor Irina, no traerá nada bueno meterse en la vida de Ex.

\- Miguel tiene razón, no saldrá nada bueno de preocuparse por mí. Solo quiero vivir en paz, pero no poder vivir tranquilo si o asesino a nadie.

\- baya párese que fuiste por el camino de tu padre, eres más parecido a él de lo que pensaba.

\- ni que lo digas, los años solo hicieron de mi un corazón frio y sin resentimiento.

\- ya veo solo estas bajo mucha presión por la gran cantidad de hechos que están pasando por tu cabeza.

\- puede que tengas razón, ahora que lo pienso hace poco encontré este pendiente- dijo Ex mientras sacaba el pendiente que tenía en el cuello para sorprender a Miguel más que cualquier otra vez en la que se halla sorprendido antes.

\- ese pendiente es el mismo que llevaba Dios antes de morir, junto a ese había otro el cual decía Mira ¿verdad?

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- lo sé porque yo los deje allí con la esperanza de que nadie los encontrara, pero era muy probable que tú lo encontraras, ya que sería cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraras ya que puede que te conviertas en su sucesor, pero solo si demuestras que puedes cambiar el mundo de su estado actual.

\- ya veo, solo tengo que poner mi mayor esfuerzo para cambiar el mundo de su situación actual de mala a buena ¿verdad?

\- exacto, pero no será tan fácil como suena.

\- Tienes razón, pero nada me detendrá.

\- Ex estas seguro de esto.

\- Sí, pero solo quiero tener la posición del más fuerte de todos los universos conocidos.

\- Eso es ir demasiado lejos.

\- si Ex solo te harás daño a ti mismo.

\- Si, pero tendré que correr el riesgo si quiero ser más fuerte.

\- bueno será inútil tratar de convencerle, bien vallamos al tema principal, vuestro objetivo es Freed Zelzan, es un sacerdote renegado de nivel SS+ no será fácil pero Ex solo tiene que hacer que Freed retroceda e Irina le ataque por detrás, no podéis matarlo ya que su alma ira a otro cuerpo.

\- lo que quiere decir que podrá regresar de entre los muertos cuando quiera.

\- Exacto solo regresara una y otra vez sin descanso sin importar cuantas veces lo maten.

\- que tal usar mi poder de la destrucción, puede desintegrar todo incluso el alma.

\- buena idea, pero así no sufrirá por lo que hizo durante todo este tiempo.

\- si lo pones así sería una misión de captura no de asesinato.

\- bueno las dos cosas serían técnicamente lo mismo ya que si tomamos su alma seria casi como asesinarle.

\- bueno si tú lo dices entonteces a cazar ratas.

\- si fueras un ángel hubieras caído hace mucho tiempo.

\- pero no lo soy lo que quiere decir que no podre caer de ninguna manera.

\- tienes que moderar un poco tu forma de ser.

\- eso será prácticamente imposible.

\- bien será mejor que vallan a por ese sacerdote renegado.

Tiempo después en donde Miguel dio que estaría Freed solo encuentran runas sacras de nivel 7 y nivel 10 las cuales estaban ubicadas de manera estratégica para darle a todo lo que pase por delante de ellas, pero eso no fue problema para Ex ya que él podía sentirlas y destruirlas antes de pasar cerca de esas trampas, en el momento en el que Irina se dio cuenta del nivel de las runas solo pensó que era aterrador que un sacerdote pudiera controlar ese tipo de runas. Irina solo se pega a Ex haciendo notar su miedo a lo cual este respondió solo tomando su mano y diciéndole que no se preocupara que si algo llegara a pasar él la protegería sin importar lo que sea, esto solo hace que Irina entienda que Ex solo quiere que ella confié en él. Unos momentos más tarde entraron a una habitación de tamaño medio en la que estaba Freed sentado en un mueble el cual estaba adornado con cruces y algunos ornamentos hechos de sus presas.

\- así que nos volvemos a ver Freed.

\- parece que si esta vez podre asesinarte. Y parece que esa pequeña zorra será la siguiente después de ti.

Después de Freed dijera eso Ex solo atino a darle un golpe bajo a una velocidad de match y dejando a Freed completamente KO para después ser metido en su prisión eterna.

\- Ex gracias por lo que hiciste antes cuando estábamos en la entrada- claramente roja.

\- no te preocupes solo fue instinto.

\- Ex solo quiero que me digas una cosa.

\- que es.

\- en serio quieres ser un dios, porque de ser así tendrás muchas responsabilidades además de mantener todo de forma equitativa tendrás que tener el control de todo lo que vive lo cual es demasiado para ti.

\- no te preocupes Irina, lo tendré en cuenta, además para que existen los clones.

\- ¿no estarás pensado dejarles ese trabajo a tus clones?

\- no subestimes a alguien que ha vivido por más de 100 años.

\- quiero preguntarte algo más.

\- ¿He?

\- ¿puedo ser quien te acompañe en tus viajes a través de tu vida?

\- ha ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?

\- de que hablas Ex.

\- eres la que faltaba por decir eso, quería que por lo menos tu fueras normal, pero parece que era mucho pedir- dijo Ex mientras se deprimía por la cantidad de chicas que arranco su corazón de las manos de su portador original.

\- Ex quieres decir que no soy la indicada para poder estar a tu lado.

\- no es eso, pero es que no puedo tomar, así como así algo que no es mío, además no tengo la más mínima idea de que quieres decir con ser la indicada para estar a mi lado, por mi como si estas pegada a mí, pero solo quiero que me dejen tomarme un respiro de vez en cuando; puede que esto me esté afectando, primero mi madre y después solo no me paran de llover las mujeres.

\- Ex solo estas sobre llevando las cosas y te estresa la carga mental que llevas todo el tiempo, tomate tu tiempo y descansa.

\- si las chicas me dejan descansar. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos - dijo Ex haciendo salir sus alas y llevando a Irina de manera que esta estaba al estilo princesa haciendo que esta se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Luego de que Ex hablara las chicas solo atinaron a decir que lo dejarían descansar y todas cumplieron su palabra sin falta, le dejaron tranquilo para que pensara todo lo que ocurrió durante todo ese tiempo, tenía muy poco tiempo de pensar, mucho menos que cuando estaba en aquel lugar con Ririchio, una de sus esposas, pero ese es otro tema a tratar, el tiempo que disponía para pensar era escaso haciendo que se estresara como si no hubiera un mañana, pero después de que se tomara un descanso solo durmió como si de un coma se tratase y quedo así por 2 días seguidos; cuando despierta lo primero que ve es a su madre desnuda, cosa de todos los días pero esta vez era diferente ya que también estaba Shirone con ellos cosa que Ex permitió hacía tiempo, pero lo que más lo incomodo fue un pequeño movimiento que sentía en su "amiguete" haciendo que este levantara las sabanas por curiosidad y encuentra a Irina moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo con su palanca en su boca lo cual lo hizo pensar que se sentía bien, pero no podía hacerlo ya que sabía que si lo hacía sin las precauciones adecuadas caería sin resentimiento, un momento sin resentimiento. Como carajos no se le ocurrió antes. Él podía hacer de todo con Irina sin importar lo que sea, pero pensar que se arrepentiría sería un hecho pero esta solo le dio una razón para darle duro contra el muro; y no en el sentido de que le estampe la cara con el murooooo, en cualquier caso solo atino a levantarse y tomar a Irina y besarla poniendo sus bragas a tope que no podía absorber más de los líquidos de la pequeña chica, esta solo se dejó llevar mientras Ex le ponía el "trodonte" en la "cueva" haciendo que esta solo suelte un gemido el cual esta solo se contuvo mordiendo la camiseta de Ex para no soltar un gemido que pudiera despertar a Rias o a Shirone; la cual era muy probable que se despertara ya que esas orejas de gato nadie las engaña. Después de que Ex soltara una descarga Irina solo gimió al punto de que no pudo sostener la camiseta de Ex pero para suerte de ambos Irina dejo de gemir por falta de aire se dejó caer quedando su cara en el pecho de Ex mientras este acaricia su cabeza tierna mente mientras esta solo sonreía mientras Ex le devolvía el gesto mientras veía que sus alas no se tiñeron de negro solo que estas aumentaron considerablemente a 6 alas dando a entender que este acto la hizo mas fuerte que antes, cosa la cual Ex casi se desmalla al ver ero solo hizo salir sus 14 alas mientras con esta abrazaba a las demás y las cubría con su calor haciendo que estas solo se acercaran más a este tratando de obtener ese calor completamente para ellas, pero la que mas tiene ese calor es Rias ya que Ex le miraba con una cara sonriente mientras Rias se acogía en el brazo de Ex mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente para no despertar a esta pero inesperadamente se despierta pero Ex la logra dormir de nuevo diciéndole que todavía no era la hora de levantarse y que siguiera durmiendo mientras esta solo lo abrazo diciendo que quería hacerlo mientras él la abrazaba, este solo la atrajo con su ala mientras ella entrelazaba su pierna con la de Ex notando que había alguien sobre Ex, mientras pensó que era Shirone ya que esta siempre dormía con ellos todo el tiempo, así se durmió Rias mientras abrazaba a Ex de su brazo hundiendo sus pechos en su brazo haciendo que este se sonrojara a punto de que solo pudo tener una sonrisa forzada que lo denotaba nervioso con la cara tan roja que rivaliza con su cabello. En la mañana Rias despierta notando que Ex se había ido pero dejo algo para que abrazara, está pensando que era una almohada solo se destinó abrazarla más fuerte notando que era alguien, cual pensó que era Shirone, pero esta había dado un estirón de repente lo que lo hizo sospechoso para la pelirroja haciéndola levantar las sabanas notando que era Irina la que estaba con ellas haciéndose preguntarse lo que ella estaba haciendo allí pero se dio cuenta de que lo que sintió sobre Ex no era Shirone, era Irina dejando a esta confusa de lo que esta estaba haciendo, pero al ver la sonrisa de está diciendo "Ex ya no puedo más, me vas a reventar el útero con tus descargas" Rias solo se destinó a levantarse de la cama y bajar rápidamente al primer piso en donde noto que Ex estaba viendo la televisión mientras se besaba a Akeno en el sofá mientras Ex estaba acostado Akeno estaba sentada sobre su cadera, ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras Rias se tragaba sus palabras ya que Akeno tenía todo el derecho del mudo de tenerle. Después de su largo beso Akeno empezó a juguetear con Ex mientras este le seguía el juego dejando a Rias impactada, primero lo hacía con Irina mientras ella y Shirone dormían y ahora lo hacía con Akeno mientras ella estaba mirando; ella solo pensó que Ex las amaba a todas mientras las hacia suyas una a una; mientras Ex nota la presencia de su madre este solo atina a decir "Rias esto es..." Rias solo le responde "está bien entiendo que estés enamorado de todas pero trata de hacerlo en un lugar la discreto la próxima vez" dejando a Ex tanto como a Akeno perplejos por el comportamiento de Rias haciendo notar algo que solo Ex noto, Rias estaba llorando. Después de decirle a Akeno que dejaba eso para más tarde mientras Akeno solo podía decir que si viendo a Ex como va detrás de Rias mientras ponía una mirada triste diciendo para sí misma que nunca le podría ganar a Rias cuando se trataba de Ex. Después de que Ex se encontrara con Rias en el techo de la casa solo atino a abrazarla y esta le devuelve el abrazo dándose la vuelta y esconder su cara en el pecho de Ex mientras este solo acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente mientras esta solo se deja consentir por su hijo y nuevo amante. Luego de su momento de tranquilidad llegan las demás viendo que la pareja de madre e hijo se abrazaban mientras Ex solo tenía una sonrisa que no era normal ver en Ex, solo atinaron a pensar que Rias era la única que podía sacar esa sonrisa que era tan extraña para algunos dejando al descubierto que jamás podrían ganarle a Rias, haciendo que se depriman un poco dejando sus auras al descubierto hacendó que Ex las note de inmediato.

\- ¿Chicas que hacen aquí?

\- Solo estábamos de paso ya que queríamos un poco de aire fresco y decidimos no interrumpirlos.

\- Pero en que están pensando al venir aquí – dice Rias mientras se ponía tan roja como su cabello (lol qué demonios pasa conmigo, acaso tengo un fetiche con el Incesto, joder que carajos pasa con mi mente inocente y despiadada con mis enemigos, no entiendo como cambie tanto. Atte. Ex Gremory y no olviden lo que escribí al principio, "lo conozco mejor que nadie" eso era una tapadera para hacerme pasar por alguien más y que se pregunten quien era dejando de lado el nombre, bueno aquí podrán descubrir lo que sucedió en realidad en todos los animes que habéis visto hasta ahora. Sin más que decir volvamos a la historia y gracias a todos aquellos que hacen fanfictions de High School DxD ya que me hicieron recordar otros viajes dimensionales, pero no soy solo un demonio como ya saben, también soy un dragón como un vampiro, así como un descendiente de Dios, si quieren hacer algo bien entonces leed esto y decidme que les parece. Hare esto de un solo golpe así que puede que esto tenga más de medio millón de hojas sin exagerar.)

\- Creo que esto se nos salió de las manos Rias.

\- Eso parece Ex.

\- Vamos solo estábamos disfrutando de la vista de Ex mientras sonreía.

\- Bueno creo que es razonable ya que es bastante raro verme reír en cualquier circunstancia.

\- ¿verdad?

\- Si es raro, me pregunto si algún día podre sonreír sin tener que tener un punto en el que poder reírme.

\- Intenta hacerlo

Ex solo atina a intentarlo, pero una sonrisa forzada no se le veía muy bien que se diga así que decidió dejar que saliera con naturalidad dejando impresionadas a todas, tanto que Irina le hizo una foto con su teléfono celular Smartphone Samsung Galaxy XIV con espacio de almacenamiento de 8TB internos y un procesador de Intel a 115GH y en sistema de enfriamiento con una gota de nitrógeno líquido ya que las temperaturas que alcanzaba eran de 250 grados centígrados aproximadamente y tenían entendido que solo el nitrógeno líquido podría resolver ese problema diseñando un sistema que era resistente al agua y otros materiales que podrían hacerle entrar en cortocircuito fácilmente, pero eso no significaba que fuera el súper teléfono del año porque Ex tenía en cambio un Smartphone ASUS Republic of Gamers XII que tenía un procesador de AMD a 240GH y un sistema de enfriamiento similar al del Samsung Galaxy XIV pero este tenía igual que el ASUS ROG actual un sistema de enfriamiento Externo y también venía con una gran gama de accesorios de alta calidad y también tenía un precio que rondaba entre 100.500.000 y de uso tenía el costo de 100.100.000, solo un hombre dedicado y trabajador podía tenerlo pero no era fácil conseguirlo, pero para Ex y su familia era cuestión de elegir el modelo y obtener lo que querían en cuestión de minutos mientras que el Galaxy rondaba entre los 500.000 y de uso solo 100.000 lo que lo dejaba a menor precio que el ASUS, pero el Galaxy tenía unas ventajas escondidas dentro y era que detrás de su procesador estaba una amplia lista de elementos que superaban al ASUS el cual contaba con más potencia y un pequeño intento de ponerle una gráfica a un celular la cual fue exitosa permitiéndole ponerle juegos de PC a ese Smartphone y dejo a muchas empresas en ridículo ya que incluso lo intentaron y fallaron en poner la gráfica, cosa la cual ASUS solo hizo caso omiso ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con los celos de empresas de teléfonos celulares, como por ejemplo diseñar una nueva motherboard la cual aguantara tanto como sus celulares la gran exposición a la humedad como a el nitrógeno líquido ya que este se utilizaba en los enfriamientos por tubo, lo que hoy se conoce como enfriamiento por líquidos los cuales algunos ya conocerán y si no les dejo un pequeño recuento de la tecnología al día de hoy, el enfriamiento líquido se creó con el objetivo de tener menores temperaturas en los procesadores actuales evitando que se sobrecalienten siendo más efectivos que los ventiladores convencionales que traen los procesadores por defecto. De cualquier manera, no os voy a aburrir con esto así que sin más que decir volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

Irina saco una foto de Ex mientras esta solo se partía de la risa como si no hubiera un mañana, pero en cuanto Ex se dio cuenta de porque era le dijo que si no se dejaba de reír no tendría más sexo en un mes a lo que esta contesta con un silencio impecable como si de una chica muda se tratase.

\- Bueno solo tenemos que entrar y almorzar algo ya que me muero de hambre, pero antes tenemos que ducharnos ya que estamos totalmente sudados.

\- Bien dicho Ex, vamos.

Después de un rato de un caliente baño y un par de bromas de Ex que terminaron dejándole 10 chichones de los puños de cada una de las chicas que estaban allí.

\- Vamos chicas no era para tanto, que solo era una broma.

\- No sé cómo pudiste decir eso en esa situación.

\- Lo ciento, pero no podía contener ese sentimiento de poder hacer una broma de ese estilo, pero tampoco teníais que pegarme de coscorrones hasta dejarme 10 chichones – dijo sobándose la cabeza tratando de bajar los chichones con su poder.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo ciento si el capitulo es de menos de 10000 palabras, pero por lo menos actualizo semanalmente. Como ya saben soy cubano y el internet aqui es de 1H 1 dolar asi que disculpas como lo dige en la descripsión su podre subir capitulo semanalmente pero lo hare, sin mas que decir vamos con la historia de mi yo antes de renacer en este mundo=) (antes de empezar quiero decir que aqui empezare a hablar en primera persona para así variar en todo)

Chapter 2: La trampa de Razevim y explicaciones

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo me dieron una invitación para la ceremonia de apertura de los Rating Game, parece que quieren que participemos también.

\- Bueno, podríamos pasarnos y ganar.

\- Bien está decidido.

\- Les pateare el trasero a todo el que se interponga en mi victoria.

\- Pero asegúrate de no matarlos- dijo Akeno con tono de broma.

\- No te preocupes solo les daré tan fuerte que no sabrán ni por donde vino- dijo Ex para luego ver algo que no tenía en cuenta, estaba posado sobre un lado del círculo mágico recién creado por a saber dios quien carajo lo creo para luego este ser tele transportado a un lugar remoto en el cual estaba lleno de soldados de la facción de antiguos Maou haciendo que este sonriera de manera sádica.

Después de un largo rato se encontraba Ex en medio de un montón de cadáveres que desaparecían en partículas de luz, Ex estaba completamente lleno de sangre mientras observaba al último soldado que quedaba el cual estaba aterrado.

\- ¿Quién te envió?

\- Razevim-sama me envió para poder hacerte frente, pero nos equivocamos al subestimarte, eres un monstruo.

\- Me lo dicen mucho, dile a Razevim que se retracte de hacer esto, solo creara más perdidas, a menos que de verdad quiera probarme para probar mi exp de combate, en ese caso dile que se detenga, porque si no tendré que darle caza, no es nada personal.

\- E-entiendo, no me puedo creer que este crio halla derrotado a mi ejercito- dijo susurrando lo último.

\- Bueno te dejo ya que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Ex para luego tele trasportarse a la sala del club y encontrarse con una escena bastante cómica, Rias estaba tratando de estrangular a Akeno ya que le hizo una broma de que Ex estaba ligando con las chicas de sus contratos y esta quería que se retractara de lo que dijo.

\- Retráctate de lo que dijiste.

\- Pero si lo que digo es verdad entonces por qué se tarda tanto.

\- Que sepas que estoy aquí- dijo Ex con tal de que Rias dejara de estrangular a Akeno, y funciono.

\- Ex- dijo Rias para luego lanzarse hacia Ex a toda velocidad y darle un gran abrazo que dejo a Ex en el suelo y besarlo tiernamente despertando los celos de las demás chicas, pero estas se abstuvieron ya que sabían que solo ella estaba preocupada por él ya que es su madre después de todo.

\- Siento preocuparte, tenía asuntos pendientes con un contrato vigente.

\- No me vuelvas a asustar así, pensé que te habían invocado para tenderte una trampa.

\- B-bueno eso podría ser un tanto desastroso- dijo mientras de daba cuenta de que tenía sangre en la polera y por suerte su madre no se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Ex por qué no vamos a casa, estas totalmente sudado y hueles raro- en ese momento Ex se alarmo y trato de alejarse de Rias mientas esta se negaba a soltarlo y en ese momento lo vio, una pequeña mancha roja en la polera de Ex – Ex qué es eso en tu polera.

\- E-eso es…

\- No me digas que es…

\- No necesitas decirlo… si lo es- dijo admitiendo que era lo que ella creía.

\- Entonces si fue una trampa- dijo Rias subiendo su aura a niveles que a los demás les costaba respirar además de que el aura sacra de Rias los quemaba un poco- donde están los idiotas que te hicieron esa herida.

\- Eso no es una herida solo la sangre de un idiota que se abalanzo sin más y termino cortado por la mitad.

\- Ya veo- calmándose un poco.

\- En todo caso tienes razón, vamos a casa, huelo a sudor y sangre.

\- Bien vamos, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Luego de un tiempo te juegos y bromas por parte de Akeno y terminar siendo estampada en la pared por Rias y dejar a Ex dormido en las termas ya que este al ser parte dragón este reacciona de manera somnolienta a las altas temperaturas mientras estas no sean más altas de lo que las escamas de este puedan soportar. Y hasta aquí las clases de criaturas sobrenaturales con el Dr. Ex Gremory AKA "El dios dragón del carmesí infinito". Después de un rato de algunos problemas para despertar a Ex porque necesitaron un balde de agua fría para poder despertarlo mientras este solo salto desplegando sus 14 alas pegándose al techo de manera que todas tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca. Después de un largo rato de despertar a Ex todos fueron a comer algo para después entrenar en el 2do piso subterráneo de la gran mansión la cual contaba con un total de 10 pisos 5 subterráneos y 5 normales. Al terminar de entrenar todas se fueron a dormir mientras Ex se quedó practicando y pensando en que técnicas podría perfeccionar, puso una barrera que impedía que su poder saliera a la luz para los demás de la casa. Estuvo bastante tiempo practicando y desarrollo solo técnicas las cuales solo traían destrucción masiva, además de tener a Draig ayudándolo para poder ver los efectos que tenían algunos aumentos de la boosted Gear los cuales resultaron ser desastrosos ya que hizo pedazos los muñecos de diamante que estaban en el campo, que digo pedazos los vaporizo con un solo disparo. Luego de tener horas de entrenamiento y salir de la sala de entrenamiento se encuentra con Ophis Uroboros.

\- Ophis que haces aquí?

\- Estaba para decirte que quiero dormir contigo esta noche- dijo con un tono de autoridad La diosa dragón del infinito- y no hay objeciones.

\- Está bien de todas maneras ya extrañaba dormir contigo a mi lado- dijo Ex con un tono nostálgico.

\- Bien entonces vamos- para luego jalarlo hasta su habitación y tomar un largo descanso junto a ella y su madre ya que Shirone no se encontraba en ese momento así que no tenía ningún problema con que Ophis durmiera con ellos y al día siguiente la pregunta que muchos temían.

\- ¿Por qué todas estáis así por mí?

\- Porque eres a quien amamos Ex – dijo Rias solo para que este extienda sus alas y preguntar.

\- Pero no tendrá nada que ver con mis alas ¿verdad?

\- N-no eso no es verdad, solo que nos sentimos seguras contigo a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Bueno de ser así entonces por qué no nos divertimos un poco fuera?

\- Pero de ser así entonces vamos.

\- ¿También vienes Ophis?

\- Si.

\- Pues vamos.

Después de un tiempo de ir al centro comercial de Kuoh todos terminan con una apuesta de sol y después de un largo tiempo en terminan su paseo y van a casa para después comer y luego ir a la cama. Unos meses después terminaron ganando los Rating Games que tuvieron junto a la participación sorpresiva de Issei junto a su sequito cosa la cual solo tomo por sorpresa a Ex que gano sin muchos problemas gracias a que no prohibieron las armas de fuego pero a consecuencia Issei también las uso (si en algo nos parecíamos era en la mentalidad aunque odie admitirlo) y eso fue un problema ya que los dos estaban por un largo tiempo tratando de enfilarse para tomar el disparo directo al corazón pero Ex solo se cansó y utilizo su arma más potente, aprovechando que estaban en una base militar y tenía un hangar por lo que pudo utilizar un MIG-29 Fullcum a lo cual Issei solo respondió tomando el MIG-31 SuperFullcum el cual era tanto más tapido y le hacía competencia al MIG-29 pero al final Ex solo tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y subir el morro para quedar detrás de Issei y lanzar un misil en la parte trasera del SuperFullcum y derribarlo dejando a Issei fuera de combate y así ganar el Rating Game y dar un pequeño espectáculo aéreo haciendo maniobras que ningún piloto ni siquiera del inframundo podría hacer.

ACTUALIDAD

\- En serio si hubiera estado un tiempo entrenando con los aviones de combate estaríamos a la par en ese momento.

\- Gracias a Gabriel fui capaz de cosas que un elite no.

\- En serio si ella estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de ti como aquel día que me derribaste.

\- Si- dijo Ex para poner una cara nostálgica ya que ella había muerto justo después de dar a luz y ver a su pequeña niña junto a Ex mientras el padre de esa pequeña no era nadie más que Issei el cual recibió un puñetazo de parte de Ex porque Gabriel era más que una amiga para él e incluso se llegó a besar con ella una vez.

\- Vamos no pongas esa cara, incluso yo la extraño.

\- No te creo en lo más mínimo Issei.

\- Bueno, ese es tu problema.

\- Pero Ex tiene razón, ella estaría viva de no ser porque hicieron "eso".

\- ¿Con Gabriel se refieren al ángel más bella y fuerte del cielo?

\- Si, ella murió después de dar a luz, yo estuve allí en ese momento, el tonto de aquí llego varios segundos después de que ella muriera, estaba tan enfadado que me desquite con un golpe en su cara.

\- Sí que me dolió.

\- Pues me alegro de eso.

\- Vamos no fue para tanto.

\- ¿Quieres que me desahogue ahora que te tengo justo en frente?

\- No gracias.

\- ¿Bueno que hacemos?

En ese momento suena una alarma.

\- Pero qué demonios está pasando.

\- Un angel.

\- "angel" noto que no tiene el acento en la "A" pero ese término se puede confundir ya que también soy parte ángel ¿recuerdas?

\- Si lo recuerdo, pero así llamamos a los EVA enemigos.

\- Bien esta será mi primera misión.

\- Ve a prepararte, deja tu poder infinito como último…

\- No lo digas porque sé que no puedo soportarlo tan bien.

\- Y así se habla chicas cuando alguien no es consumido por el conocimiento del mal.

\- Como co… mejor me callo ya que sé a quién echarle la culpa.

\- Bueno no seas tan duro con él.

\- Tranquilo solo no me contendré con el entrenamiento mental.

\- [oye no seas así solo le dije eso… o tal vez no debí]

\- No, no debiste decirlo ya que ahora que lo sabe me empezara a preguntar cosas como el concepto de la vida y sus principios.

\- Eso sí que es inesperado, lograste saber lo que pensaba hacer con esa fruta antes de que lo dijera- dijo Issei con la boca abierta.

\- Pues una de sus ventajas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Vamos no perdamos tiempo, nos están atacando ¿verdad?

\- Ho, si es verdad Ex vamos ponte el traje, vamos a freír ángeles.

\- Si, si lo que su digas, vámonos antes de que alguien muera.

Después de que se prepararan Ex salió en el Eva 01 mientras Asuka estaba en la base mirando cómo iba la pelea. (es imposible que haiga 2 EVA debido a lo que verán a continuación, pero los que hayan visto Evangelion sabrán cómo termina esto… más o menos ya que termine llorando y tratando de suicidarme incontables veces) después de hacer contacto visual con el Eva enemigo este solo le disparo con un arma parecida a una M9, pero era 60 veces más grande. Ex esquivo cada disparo y utilizo su rifle de precisión para darle un tiro en la cabeza, pero su enemigo lo esquiva, se notaba que era un elite.

\- Ese tipo fue el que se escapó mientras luchaba con un Deliora- dijo Asuka para solo tener una respuesta sorpresiva.

\- Solo apunta al pecho y corta su cabeza.

\- Ya veo, así que ese era su punto débil.

\- Sí, pero no descuides o terminaras muerta.

\- Ex ten cuidado ese tipo…

\- Si ya lo sé es un elite.

\- Bien espero que te valla bien.

\- No necesito la suerte solo- para disparar en un ángulo bastante conocido para Issei- esto.

\- Eso es…

Después de Issei decir eso la cabeza del "ángel" exploto por el impacto de la bala.

\- Jaja que te pareció eso.

\- Objetivo confirmado esta muerto, pero su piloto…

Justo antes de Issei decir lo que tenía que decir Ex se acercó al Eva enemigo simplemente tomo la cabina del piloto e hizo lo impensable para todos allí. Lo llevo consigo hasta la base para interrogarlo. Tiempo después supieron quién era el que estaba haciendo esos Eva, y no era nadie más que Qilphoth.

\- Es increíble, pero esa información es increíble, tienen que tener una cantidad de recursos bastante alta, el punto de todo es que Qilphoth está haciéndolos en masa.

\- Si ciertamente es impresionante, pero definitivamente Razevim tiene algo planeado para el inframundo si quiere conquistarlo a la fuerza.

\- Si no te lo niego, que demonios está tratando de hacer ese degenerado.

\- Ni yo lo sé, pero definitivamente tengo que pararle los pies ante de que haga su movimiento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuenta con mi apoyo, definitivamente el estará fuera de combate, en el peor caso…

\- Le matamos- termino Ex.

\- Bien ve a descansar, estarás cansado después de pelear con tanto peso.

\- Tengo una pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué siento la presencia de Rias dentro del Eva?

\- E-eso es porque ella estuvo trabajando conmigo en ese Eva.

\- Ya veo, tengo otra duda, ¿Por qué le caigo tan bien a esa alma?

\- N-no lo sé, tal vez porque le agrado tu aura.

\- Estas demasiado nervioso, acaso me estas ocultando algo.

\- N-no para n-nada, además porque debería ocultarte eso.

\- En cuanto me entere de quien está dentro de ese Eva y se alguien que conozco… te matare.

\- Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo, definitivamente, estas bastante enojado.

\- Por qué no estarlo, es definitivamente algo de lo que quiero estar seguro, pero si quien está en ese Eva es mi madre te juro que nada te salvara de lo que se te va a venir en sima- dije con un tono sombrío que ya estaba sospechando lo obvio.

\- Jaaaa, definitivamente estoy en un aprieto- dijo Issei cuando me aleje lo suficiente como para no escucharlo, mientras tanto estaba pensando en la presencia de Rias en el Eva, era definitivamente extraño, tengo la ligera sospecha de que es ella quien está allí adentro, pero necesito concentrarme, puede que sea verdad lo que dice Issei, pero quien le creería al reí de la mentira y el engaño.

\- Qué más da, Draig que dices.

\- [es extraño, pero es increíble que se pueda transferir el alma de alguien exitosamente sin dañarla, nadie más que tú lo ha conseguido, se nota que son padre e hijo]

\- Ni que lo digas, odio admitirlo, pero Issei es increíble cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas.

\- [no hay forma de que tu padre te supere, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie]

\- No te lo niego, sé que soy un dios de nacimiento, pero me falta algo, algo que no puedo encontrar.

\- [entonces busca en lo más profundo de ti]

\- Vale lo intentare, no necesito tu ayuda para eso Draig, puedo hacerlo.

\- [Vale, pero no te sobre fuerces, sabes que hay cosas horribles allí adentro. Incluso cosas que nunca pensaste hacer. No te arrepientas de haber visto eso]

\- Tranquilo Draig, no lo hare, me mantendré firme.

\- [buena suerte]

\- Gracias- me sumergí en mis pensamientos y se encontré en un lugar obscuro, desolado y lleno de maldad eso empezó a incomodarme por segundos, sentía que mi cuerpo era sujetado por algo, eran cadenas, allí lo vi, un chico con los colores de cabello iguales a los míos, pero estos eran invertidos, el negro estaba en las puntas de su cabello mientras el rojo en lo que restaba de este.

\- Y este eres tu he, tan débil que no lo creo.

\- Y tu estas bastante cómodo aquí.

\- No lo niego.

\- ¿Y bien por qué estoy atado?

\- Porque tú mismo te ataste para no salirte de control.

\- Bien eso es bueno, por fin se me ocurrió al bueno sin darme cuenta- dije eso con sarcasmo ya que estaba controlado pero mi yo invertido estaba en desacuerdo con eso.

\- No tienes por qué atarte, sal de control y abandónalo todo.

\- ¡No! Si lo hago muchos sufrirán, y no quiero eso.

\- No hay remedio contigo. Esto será difícil de hacer- dijo mi yo invertido para después mostrar una imagen la cual me destrozo por dentro.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No estas! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooo!

\- Eso es lo que pasara una y otra vez cuando estés al límite, solo te diré que ese Eva no es lo que piensas, es un arma de destrucción masiva que se utilizara para más adelante, a diferencia de ti yo sí puedo ver el futuro ya que puedo utilizar mis poderes de dios como el mismo, soy alguien que se hace llamar un verdadero dios.

\- Sigue parloteando, tu y yo somos uno, así que no puedes matarme, o si no tú también morirás.

\- No necesito matarte, solo controlarte, así nadie podrá pararme.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres mi cuerpo para hacer lo que quieras? ¡y una mierda no dejare que destruyas todo lo que construí en mi vida!

\- ¿Y qué construiste? ¿Una vida miserable para poder cubrir tu deseo perdido?

\- Construí una familia la cual nunca me traicionara, una vida la cual está bastante bien a pesar de no tener mi sueño cumplido.

\- Entiendo. Ese es el ejemplo de un verdadero idiota.

\- Soy idiota ¿y qué? No hay manera en la que me quiten lo idiota, además ser idiota ya me dio lo que más quería.

\- ¿Y que era? ¿tocar las tetas de tu madre? ¿O profanarla hasta que quedara totalmente adicta a tu pene?

\- Ninguna de esas dos. Fue la oportunidad de poder proteger a los que amo sin ningún tipo de restricción a la hora de hacerlo.

\- Ya veo, no hay manera en la que pueda con este idiota.

\- Sabes que no puedes ganarme psicológicamente.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto.

\- Espera vas a hacer lo que creo que es.

\- Si estas en lo cierto, te romperé mentalmente hasta el punto de que quiera suicidarte.

\- No estás tan loco, sabes lo que pasara si haces eso.

\- Si y es lo que quiero, al igual que tu cuando eras un asesino principiante, quería la destrucción de todo lo que me molestara y tú eres una de esas cosas.

\- ¡no te dejare salirte con la tuya!

\- No te preocupes por Rias, yo la cuidare muyyy bien por ti- ese hijo de… su madre acaba de insinuar que se llevara a Rias lejos de mí… no lo permitiré. Trate de liberarme de las cadenas y en cuanto me libere sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho, ese era mi poder saliéndose de control, tenía que terminar rápido.

\- Lamentaras haber pronunciado esas palabras.

\- Ho, que miedo, intenta atacarme.

\- Pues aquí voy- después de decir eso me abalance hacia ese idiota y esquivo mi golpe con facilidad y me pateo de costado, estaba furioso por eso estoy dejando muchas aperturas, después de poder calmarme mi aura se ha reducido considerablemente.

\- Entonces me enfrentare al verdadero tú.

\- Si pero esta vez sin restricciones de mierda que me impiden pelear con un puto sello en mi poder, Balance of Crimson Black Dragón Breaker.

\- Parece que esto será entretenido.

\- Será mejor que te prepares ante de que extinga tu maldita existencia.

\- Eso te digo yo, soy un verdadero dios, tu solo eres un demonio que se cree dios.

\- Eso lo dices tu.

\- Bien se acabaron las chácharas- parece que lo saque se sus casillas.

\- Bien vamos, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

\- Bien aquí voy.

Bien este tipo está bastante enfadado por lo que debería dejar… espera esa postura es… no me digas que este tipo planea ir a lo SuperSayan 4. Pero no estaría mal verlo fra… mierda hable demasiado pronto, este tipo es igual a mí no hay duda que es mi yo demoniaco en vez de mi parte Dios.


End file.
